


The Pirate's Prince

by OllieRed



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hook, Alpha!Jay, Alpha!Uma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Evie, Beta!Mal, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ben, Omega Verse, Omega!Ben, Omega!Carlos, Original Character(s), Pirates, Royalty, Teasing, There's smut, Thinking of making this a series, This will be quite Long, alpha!Harry, depends on the feedback, there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed
Summary: This story is inspired by Castello's "Prince in Pieces"Ben was sure that he'd present as an Alpha, or at the very least, a Beta. He really wasn't ready when he presented as an Omega, on the Isle of the Lost, kidnapped and tied up on a pirate ship filled with Alphas and Betas.





	1. Sudden Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince in Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875764) by [Castello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello). 



**They aren’t all bad...most of the time at least.**

Ben was a Prince, the Prince of Auradon, son of Beast and Belle. He always thought he would be an Alpha, or at the last,a Beta. He’s prepared for it, read about Alphas and how to control himself, what he wasn’t prepared for was the day he presented...as an Omega. Everything seemed far too strong, the smell, the sounds, the heat.

“Rise and Shine, Princess” A sing-song voice rang out, a tad growly. Ben manages to raise his head, his tired body tied to a barrel of half-rotten potatoes. A tall, muscular pirate was squatted in front of him, head tilted and a smirk on his face, holding a hook just inches from Ben’s nose.

“Hook” Ben croaks, narrowing his eyes, trying to seem angry and distrustful but in reality, he was trying to concentrate. He could hear the howling wind and could feel the waves pushing against the boat, but why did it feel so hot and...sticky?

“My, my, my!” Harry grins, eyes piercing right into Ben’s. “Well, this is quite a surprise ain’t it?” he cackles, poking Ben’s face with the rounded side of the hook. Ben lets out a soft murr at the feeling of the cold metal against his hot skin, and then everything felt too fast for the next two seconds.

Smells. Fish, rotting potatoes, the salt of the sea, the scent of Alphas Heat. Sticky heat, enveloping his body like a blanket, his body was whining for someone to rip of that blanket, to get rid of the heat.

Ben’s eyes widened in realization and Harry’s grin just grows, “No,” Ben gasps disbelievingly, his body pushes against the tight ropes with no hope. He wasn’t supposed to be an Omega, he was meant to be an Alpha or a Beta, so he could rule Auradon with little to no difficulty when it comes to his second gender.

An Omega? No, he never even thought he could be an Omega, but here he was, having his first heat and presenting, while on the Isle of the Lost and kidnapped on the pirate ship full of Alphas and Betas.

“Uma is goin to love this.” Harry cackles, getting up from his squatting position to turn and walk towards the stairs, no doubt going to report to his captain about his catch.

 

“Wait, Stop” Ben croaks, “Stop. Please.” He rests his head on the barrel as he watches Harry slowly turn to look at him, something dangerous and interesting in the Pirate’s eyes. If Harry Hook went up and would tell his captain, Uma who was very proud to be an Alpha, about Ben, about the state Ben was in, everything would definitely go downhill way too fast.

 

“And why should I listen to you, Princey?” Harry snears, the heels of his boots hitting the wood loudly.

 

“But you just did.” Ben points out with a tired and smug smile, trying not to focus on the painful heat crawling up his body, like tiny people pinching him multiple times.

 

Harry Hook bares his teeth and Ben stiffens, suddenly very aware that this pirate, was very much an Alpha. Ben grits his teeth, fighting off the urge to bare his neck in submission to the alpha. He inhales deeply, shivering as he notes that the Alpha’s scent, was quite...good? The smell of the ocean, of slowly burning wood, of warm-

 

“Ey!” Harry barks, snapping his fingers in front of Ben’s face. An impatient but concerned look in his eyes. Ben lets out a small, surprised yelp as he is snapped out of his thoughts. “S-Sorry” he stutters, flinching as his heat seems to pull something in him, making him hunger and want for...something, and it was getting very hungry, very fast.

 

“Tsk,” Harry looks Ben up and down, “Didn’t think you’d present as an Omega, Did’ya?” he smirks, trying to be intimidating and dangerous but Ben could see concern pooling in the Alpha’s eyes. “This is yer first heat then?” Harry hums, although it didn’t sound quite like a question, but more like a statement.

 

“I-I-” Ben stutters, gasping as he tries again to pull against the ropes, “Please-” he gritts his teeth, hating the way he sounded, “Let me go, I-I need to go back-I-”

 

“You know very well that I can’t do that, Princess” Harry sneers, leaning closer to the Omega who glares back, not backing down from the stare of the Alpha, despite everything in Ben’s body telling him to submit. “I’m going to go report to Uma about you” Harry hums, standing and putting his hands in his many pockets. Ben widens his eyes, a desperate and fearful feeling clawing at his chest.

 

“No” Ben gasps, “You can’t- she’ll-” he starts. “She’ll forcefully mate with you to gain control over Auradon?” Harry finishes calmly, although there was a hard edge to his voice. The pirate takes an odd looking gem or crystal from his pocket, spitting on it and then roughly clenching his hand around it, lightly coating it in his blood. “I know she’ll do that Princess, and I don’t condone force mating, it’s cruel and below everything else. Which is,” He grunts, holding out the now clean and slightly glowing gem/crystal, hanging from tough-looking rope, obviously a necklace, “Which is why I’m giving this to you, you’ll be untouchable” he licks his lips as he puts the necklace around the omega’s neck, tucking it gently under his shirt to keep it hidden.

 

“What does that mean?” Ben asks, although it sounded more like a gasp, “What is this?”

 

All Harry does is snear and twirl his hook, “I’ll see ya later Princess” he cackles, the wood creaking lightly as Harry authoritatively stomps up, yelling at other crew-mates to get back to work.

 

Ben takes a deep shaky breath that he realizes he’s been holding before letting out a groan of pain, “I can get through this.” He tells himself.


	2. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's heat is getting too hard, too hot and was so a certain Pirate

Hot. Hot. _Hot._

It was far too hot even if the loud howling of the wind told Ben how windy it was. It was hot and Ben was sticky with his own sweat. He opens his eyes quickly at the sound of boots hitting wood, watching as Harry Hook walks back down, a smirk on his face. 

"Well this is a wonderful surprise," Uma calls out as he walks into view from behind Hook. Ben gags, a sickening stench hitting his nostrils, rotting fish, old sweaty socks, dog vomit. This Alpha was definitely not anywhere near compatible with Ben, Ben squeezes his eyes shut, nauseous, he burps and the taste of vomit covers his mouth before Ben empties his stomach on the floor.

"What the he-" Uma shouts, aggressively stepping forward and turning to look at Harry with a scowl. 

"I believe that Princey doesn't like your scent, Uma" Harry shrugs calmly, cleaning his hook. 

"How are we supposed to take over Auradon if he can't handle me scent?!" Uma shouts, stomping her foot roughly. Ben whimpers from his heat, fists clenched as he tries to get control over himself. 

"There's always Gil," Harry offers with a raised brow, "or Morgana's kid?" 

" _My Cousin_? Why the hell would I let that stupid brat into this crew? Gil's too stupid, he'll screw it up." Uma snarls, anger radiating from her so violently that Ben stiffens. Uma looks Harry over, a sneer on her face before slowly nodding, "Hm, We'll see" she chuckles, patting the other Alpha's cheek before turning and starting to walk, "Take care of it or I'll have Gil do it" she calls before stomping back up.

Harry takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to claim the Omega, to ravish him. He turns to look at Ben who gulps and shakes his head. 

"I know," Harry growls, "I'm not going to unless you want me to."

"I won't." Ben grumbles out in between sighs. 

Harry smirks, quirking a brow, "We'll see, Princey."

Ben huffs, determined, letting the back of his head hit the barrel, "We will" he gulps, now doubting his own words as another flood of 'Want' runs through him, oh yeah, We'll definitely see. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Harry!" An excited voice calls out. It's been 30 minutes and Ben is covered in two times more sweat than before. A blond pirate steps down before freezing, so does Ben. The pirate's scent wasn't as bad as Uma's but it wasn't as good as  Harry's as well. A mix of locker room stench and a newly opened bakery. 

"Gil" Harry stands, his muscles flexing as he see's the other Alpha's nostrils flair, no doubt catching the scent of Ben's heat. 

"I'll handle this-" Gil steps forward, eyes fixed on Ben.

"No," Harry puts a hand on Gil's chest, his voice deeper and more commanding, a strong alpha, "No, I will" 

"But-"

"Up. Now Gil" Harry growls, "I'm going to take care of it."

Gil pouts, starting at Ben longingly before obeying the tougher and more powerful Alpha, "Alright" he mumbles, glancing at Harry before slowly walking back up, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against the stronger Alpha. 

"Hell," Harry breaths, turning to Ben with a hungry look in his eyes, he takes a step towards the panting Omega, "We're running out of time Princess" he grumbles.

"I-I kno-" Ben gasps before whining and pulling against the ropes, "Make it stop, plea-please," He pants, licking his lips.

"Finally," Harry groans, his tense shoulder relaxing as he quickly marches towards the whining Omega, dropping to his knees and putting his hand on the back of Ben's neck. 

Ben hums in appreciation, the coolness of the Alpha's skin helping him relax. "Smells good," Ben breaths, leaning into Harry's hand in relief. 

Harry smirks, "Course," he says cockily before dipping his head down and into Ben's neck, allowing himself to run his nose against the Omega's sensitive skin. 

"Come on," Ben whines, tugging against the ropes, "please, I can't-" he grumbles in frustration.

Harry lets out a breathy laugh, amused by the Prince's actions before quickly getting to work on the ropes, "Calm, Calm," He says, petting Ben's head gently.

"Easy for you to say!" Ben whines, letting a small sound of appreciation as soon as his arms are free. He wraps his arms around Harry's body, "Please, Alpha," he turns his head, baring his neck in submission. 

Harry growls happily before bending down, dipping his face into Ben's neck and sucking at his skin, loving it's taste and the sounds Ben were making. "You don't know what you want, do you?" Harry smirks, cutting Ben's chain of 'please's off. Harry begins to fiddle with Ben's buttons, "I'll make you feel good Princey," he whispers into Ben's ears, tugging on them gently with his teeth.

"Oh, yes, yes, please-" Ben gasps, baring his neck a bit more and gripping tightly unto Harry's jacket, Ben growls in frustration as he realizes all the clothes still on them, "Off, off- clothes" he grunts. 

"Easy now," Harry breaths, "I'm just taking your pants off, think you can control yourself enough for me to be able to do that?" he chuckles.

"No" Ben grumbles, rolling his hips forward and against Harry's own. Harry swallows down a grunt and narrows his eyes at the prince who doesn't even look sorry, just frustrated. 

Harry roles his eyes, and huffs as he manages to pull down Ben's pants just a bit, he dips his hand into the front of Ben's pants and manages to cup Ben's hard member, he hums in satisfaction as Ben lets out a loud high-pitched whine, "Alright babyface, lift your hips," Harry whispers, Ben manages to obey and lift his hips, allowing Harry to shimmy his pants down all the way to his knees. 

"Too slow-" Ben growls, tugging at Harry's hair impatiently. 

"Oy," Harry barks, keeping the Alpha-tone in his voice, "I'm the one helping you aren't I?" he snaps. Ben whimpers at having angered his Alpha, flinching slightly. 

"I'll take care of you, okay?" Harry murmurs, lifting Ben's face so they're looking at each other's eyes, "I know what I'm doing" he states, slowly leaning forward and smashing his lips against Ben's. 

Ben gasps and kisses back, the Pirate's lips were quite chapped and tasted lightly of the sea and...something else Ben couldn't identify, but it was perfect, it felt perfect. 

"O-Oh!" Ben gasps, stiffening slightly at the feeling of wetness and Harry's finger up his arse, "Wh-what-" he whimpers into the kiss.

Harry smirks into the kiss, "Self-Lubrication, Princey, don't tell me you don't study." He teases, slowly entering a second finger.

"I- uh-" Ben moans, grinding himself down into Harry's finger, "Didn't think I'd have to, ngh, yet." 

Harry shakes his head before going to licking at Ben's neck, "Bet you regret that now, don'tcha" he snickers, his hook snug against his legs so he could use both his hands on Ben, one in his arse and the other pumping Ben's member.

Ben doesn't manage to answer, just cries out as Harry enters a third finger, thrusting his fingers in and out of the Omega's entrance.

Harry bends his finger's inside Ben, searching for the good spot that everyone loved. He hooks his fingers and Ben cries out, his hips stuttering it's grinding in surprise, precum dribbles out generously from his dick at the sensation.  

"Heh, Hooked ya" Harry smirks, bumping Ben's member faster, feeling that the Omega's release was near. 

"Not-not the time for puns, Hook" Ben manages to huff in-between moans. 

Harry just grins and continuous his handy work, his fingers hitting Ben's prostate each time. Ben groans and clings unto Harry's jacket as he ruts hungrily, "Cl-Close, I'm close" Ben whines, Harry nods and growls possessively, licking and sucking at Ben's neck before biting down, soft enough that they're not a mated pair but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ohhh" Ben gasps, arching his back and baring his neck as he cums, it shoots up and hits Hook's cheek before Ben's legs shake and he falls back, body too tired to carry itself up. 

"Mmmh," Harry hums, wiping his hands on one of the old cloths and wiping his cheek, "You alright Princess?"

"Mh," Ben nods once, touching the back of his neck.

"Not a mating bite," Harry quickly says, not wanting the prince to panic.

"A-Alright..." Ben murmurs, although he couldn't help but feel..disappointed. 

"Best we go up now Princey," Harry stands, "Uma and your little friends might be waiting."

"R-Right," Ben murmurs, although, he didn't feel too excited, why? Maybe he wanted to spend a little more time with Harry, the Alpha who helped him? Or maybe he wanted to get to know the isle a little more? He didn't know. He looks at Hook and blushes as he notices the Pirate's boner. "O-Oh, sorry, do you..uhm, need help with-"

"Nah, I'm fine pretty boy, Now let's get up" Harry sneers, hook in hand. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Saved, but not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is rescued by the VK's and brought back to Auradon! He's saved, yay! But does he really feel like he was?

"Ben, run! run! Let's go!" Carlos shouts as they run through the giant pipe, Ben follows closely behind, panting from the battle with the pirates.

The VK's and Ben manage to run to the limo waiting peacefully for them, they were panting, tired but happy to escape with only some bruises. 

"So, How'd you like the tour of the Isle?" Evie jokes as they start to drive, the car erupts with giggles and soft chuckles. Ben shakes his head, putting a tired grin on his face, just like he has to do for the cameras.

"Remind me to not come back," Ben says with a soft huff of laughter, his signature 'charming' laugh for the many interviewers with their odd questions.

"Why would we have to remind?" Carlos smirks playfully, running his fingers through his hair.

Ben's smile falters, mind drifting off to what Hook had told him amidst the battle, while they were clashing swords.

=-=

_"Hook, come on-" Ben grits out as their blades clang against each other, the Pirate's face dangerously close as he pushes against him. 10 minutes ago the pirate had his fingers buried inside him, now, he wants to kill him?_

_"Ye know I can't leave yet Princey," Harry hisses out, putting less force into his next swing which Ben easily dodges, "Uma will be furious and trust me," their blades clash against each other, "you don't want to see what she's like when she's furious." The pirate sidesteps, but Ben was ready for that, easily twisting his own body around and pushing the Alpha's back against the wall behind them._

_"Please-" Ben begins, eyes wide and pleading, not even lifting his sword against the Pirate who pushes off the wall gracefully._

_"Promise me something Princey," Harry cuts him off before he could continue, knowing that if the Omega pleaded more, he would cave. "Promise me that you won't ever take that gem off." he murmurs seriously, shoving Ben against the wall so it would look like they were still battling._

_"W-What?" Ben stutters, surprised at the odd request, "But why-" he begins before his name rings in the air, he looks up just in time to see Jay ram into Harry, the two Alphas roll once before getting back on their feet, teeth bared and blades ready. Ben shivers in fear, all of his instincts telling him to run, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to leave the person-the alpha- who just helped him-_

_"Ben!" Evie whispers, tugging against his arm, "Let's go, quickly!" She hisses, already starting to move. Ben sighs before nodding, schooling his worried expression before following after the Beta._

=-=

"-En? Ben?" Ben is pulled out of his thoughts with a light slap to his face. He blinks to see Mal's worried face inches from his own, the girl he used to love. They've talked about it, both realizing and accepting that they're growing apart, their differences, schedules and the media both allowed them to realize just how incompatible they both were, they've accepted it but were hesitant in permanently cutting things off, mostly because they were afraid on how the kingdom would react, and that Mal's not-so-subtle crush on her best friend, would be more noticeable.

"Sorry, What?" Ben asks, tilting his head slightly. 

"Nothing, We've just arrived and you've been sitting there for three seconds, what's going on?" Mal asks worriedly, putting her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. 

"It's-nothing, really, I just..." Ben pauses, "Presented." 

"Oh!" Mal's eyes widen, the beta had always been surprised that the Prince was a late bloomer, herself having presented as a Beta eight months ago, even Carlos presented as an Omega 10 months ago, it was quite odd that the Prince hadn't yet. 

"Yeah," Ben answers back lamely, licking his lips, obviously he had said that as a cover up to what was really happening inside his head, but he had just been hit with the realization that it is, in fact, a very big thing, prince or not. "I'm...an Omega?" Ben finishes awkwardly before clearing his throat and repeating his words more confidently. 

"Oh..." Mal slowly says, nodding and pursing her lips together before grinning, "I guess that explains why you always felt intimidated by Jay, huh?" 

"Hey!" Ben laughs, although he definitely felt relieved that she didn't make such a big fuss out of his second gender, although his parents, he wasn't so sure. 

"Do you think you're ready to tell you parents?" Mal asks, her voice soft and comforting.

"Well, whether I'm ready or not, I'll have to tell them so," Ben shrugs, "Not much sense in delaying it." 

Mal smiles pitifully, understanding how scary it was to present as an Omega, in a world like this, more so if you were expected to be something else. She opens her mouth to say something, no doubt something to try and make Ben feel more confident or at least, safe. She chooses instead to kiss his cheek, patting his head with a determined look on her face, "I'll be with you when you tell your parents, if you'd like?"

"Thank you, but-" Ben is cut off by Jay calling out for them to hurry up and stop making out in the van, "I think it's a...quite sensitive thing and would like to have a heart-to-heart about it with my parents." he continuous with an appreciative smile. 

"Of course," Mal winks as she stands, holding out her hand, "You've got this Ben."

Ben likes to think that he's got it under control as he takes Mal's hand, he likes to think that it'll be nothing to worry about and that his parents won't make such a big deal about it, but the gem bumping against his chest with every step he took reminded him that, no, it's a big deal. 

=-=-=-=

"Oh Ben!" Belle runs forwards, hugging him tightly once the VK's explained what had happened, Mal going back, Ben getting captured and the rescue. 

"Oh honey, I'm truly sorry that the media and expectations for you were too hard," Belle turns to Mal as the purple-haired Beta apologizes, saying that it was her fault this all happened. "Auradon had too much expectations too soon and it wasn't fair on you," She looks to the rest of the VK's, "on all of you. Thank you for saving my Ben, I don't know what we'd do if you hadn't, with Ben not having presented ye-"

"Actually," Ben interrupts nervously, looking from his mother, to Mal, to the other VK's and then finally, to his father. "I...Presented, uhm, already presented..back in the Isle." He says, rolling his shoulders to gain confidence. 

"Oh dear that wonderful!" Belle beams, walking back to hold the King's hands.

"As an Omega." Ben finishes with a deep breath, he flinches at the surprised gaps coming out from his mother's mouth, the way his father's brows furrowed and the way the air seemed to still, tense. 

"Oh Ben, that's wonderfu-" Evie starts to walk towards him but is cut off by the king's loud and authoritative, "We'd like some time alone, now." 

The VK's hurriedly and respectfully leave, Ben doesn't miss Jay and Carlos' calm and kind smiles, or Evie's proud smile, or Mal's determined and brave look, reminding him not to back down just because he was an Omega. 

The sound of the door shutting seems to kick everything back into action, the air seemed to move again and the Queen and King walk towards him. Ben inhales deeply, expecting yelling, telling him how much of a disappointment he was and how he wasn't fit to rule Auradon. Everyone knew that Omega's ruling kingdoms were hard, especially if they weren't mated. So there was a new rule, Omega's are not to rule unless they were mated, however, this meant that people tend to take advantage of that and try to mate with Royal Omega's just for the status. 

"Son-" Beast's voice seemed to echo through the room, not angry, worried and tense, but not angry.

"Dad-" Ben replies with a slightly quake in his voice, relieved that there was no shouting but still worried at what they would say, "I-I know it's surprising, it's not what you and mom were expecting, but I promise, I'll still try hard and be the king you want me to be, I won't let this slow me down, I'll try hard and-and-"

"Son," King Adam lays his hand gently on Ben's shoulder, the Omega looks up, worried at what he'd see on is father's face, there was nothing but worry and concern, the relief almost making the Omega's knees buckle. "That's alright with me, I'm not disappointed, surprised, sure, but not disappointed. You are still my son and that'll be selfish of me if I was." He pulls Ben into a tight hug, "I'm just happy you're alright."

Ben hums happily in reply, letting out a soft and breathy chuckle as his father lets go of him. 

"You are...alright, right?" Belle asks worriedly, brushing her son's hair to the side gently, "Usually when Omega's present, they go into their first heat..how-how did you..." She cups his face worriedly, "They didn't take advantage of you there did they? If they did then so help me I am going to go there and go beast on the-"

"Mom, mom," Ben laughs, putting his hands over hers to calm her, "They er... They tried to, but a pirate, he kept them away and only touched me when I-" begged, of course he couldn't say that, "When I asked him to." He flushes.

"Oh, a he?" Both his father and mother said in unison, Ben widens his eyes, realizing what he's just said. 

"What's this pirate's name?" King Adam asks.

"I don't think I should, er, tell. He'd probably get into trouble." Ben admits as he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Oh nonsense, we're just going to send some items to thank him, maybe some fruit, does he like fruit?" Belle asks, already starting towards the doors.

"No" Ben quickly says, "I mean, get into trouble, with-with his crew, he was supposed to mate with me, to force the bite but he didn't, and that probably really upset his captain" Ben flinches, his own words dawning on him. 

"Oh, well," Belle frowns, concerned, "I certainly wish we could meet him when its time to take the next batch from the Isle." 

Ben smiles, he really really loved that his family was so accepting. A year and a half ago, they weren't so accepting, back when he had first decided to bring the first batch of Kids from the Isle, but with time, his parents (and most of Auradon) learned to be more open minded and accepting of different things. 

"How does...How does Mal feel about this?" Beast asks with a light frown, "Did you tell her?"

"I-yeah, I told her about it in the car, She's alright with it, you know Mal and how accepting and compassionate she could be with those she cares about." Ben smiles proudly, loving to talk about his friends. 

"There's no hard feelings?" 

"None," Ben nods in confirmation, "We..ehm, broke it off as well, I didn't feel comfortable being with her anymore and she wasn't worried about it, considering her big crush on Evie." He grins. 

"Oh I knew it!" Belle gasps, eyes sparkling with excitement, "The way those young ladies looked at each other was not the way normal friends would look at each other, I'm glad she's finally out of the denial stage, when does she plan to tell her?"

"When does she-? What? I don't know, mom, you knew?" Ben stutters with surprise. 

"Oh yes, she told me about it," Belle nods, "Course it was quite on accident but I gave her some tips." She winks, patting Ben's shoulder, "Hurry on now, wouldn't like to keep your friends waiting."

"I-alright," Ben huffs, pouting slightly as his mother wouldn't explain the entire story. He looks to his mother and then to his father. The Alpha King and Beta Queen, it was going to be a big surprise to the kingdom when they find out that the 'Power Couple' had an Omega child, an Omega heir to the throne. "Thank you," Ben murmurs, "Mom, Dad, thank you for being so...accepting." 

"Thank you for teaching us to be," King Adam smiles, although part of it seemed forced, Ben was glad that his father was trying. 

Ben exited the castle feeling as if he was a new person, he felt free, happy, and like himself.

"Hey!" Excited shouts greeted him, the VK's having just waited at the bottom of the steps, "How'd it go?" Jay shouts as Ben hurries towards them happily. 

=-=-=-=

Two weeks fly by with no problem, Ben was definitely not ready to tell the rest of the world so his parents, the VK's ,and Lani decided to keep it a secret until he was ready to announce it to the entire world, He's had to take suppressants to mask his scent, but other than that, it was fine. It was two weeks, two weeks of no attacks, just normal school work, the normal 'Hey you haven't presented yet, right?' teasing from his classmates, and the sports.

Until one friday, he was feeling quite sick, nauseous, slightly dizzy, and very warm. He was just on his way to the nurse's room after his third class when Chad bumped against him in the hallway. 

"Oh, sorry man I wasn't-wasn't..." Chad frowns, sniffing the air slowly, "Hey, do you smell that? It smells like an Omega in hea- Oh, heh, probably not cause you haven't..." the Alpha falters as he looks at Ben, pausing, "Holy Shi- You're an Omega?" 

 "Chad-" Ben quickly says, moving forward to cover the Alpha's mouth, but his moves throughout the day were sluggish, and this was no different. 

"YOU'RE AN OMEGA?!" The Alpha repeats, shocked. He steps back, covering his nose.

Everything stutters, students pause and stare with wide eyes, Ben could see Carlos' horrified face through the corner of his eye and could note that the fellow Omega hurried to put his stuff into his locker to come to Ben's aid. 

"Oh-" Chad seems to realize what he's just did and pales, "Oh man, sorry- just- heck man," He rubs his face, eyes sharp, clearly he was trying to fight back the urge to claim Ben, since Audrey had yet to answer his request. "Sorry, let's-let's get you to The Nur-" Chad reaches his hand towards Ben's, no doubt trying to tug Ben and help him to the nurse, but he didn't get to. Instead he is pushed away, not by Ben, but by something that seemed to erupt from Ben, like a force field. 

"I didn't do anything!" Ben immediately says as teachers pop their heads out of their classes and students shriek in surprise, Chad hisses in discomfort as he gets to his feet. "Oh god, are you okay?" Ben asks the alpha worriedly, but made no move to reach towards him, too surprised. 

"You've got an Aegis charm," Carlos explains to him, finally reaching the Prince's side.

"A-what? This?" Ben asks, holding Harry's charm in his hands, or rather, the charm Harry had given to him. 

"Yeah," Carlos nods, "It protects you from unwanted contact from Alphas." He explains, confused as to why Ben wouldn't know what it was or what it does. 

"O-Oh.." Ben whispers, staring at the softly glowing charm.

"What in the world happened?" Mal asks as She, Evie and Jay walk up to them, eyes wide and worried as they watch Chad walking off with two other people helping him walk.

"I-uh, the charm.." Ben struggles to find the right words, it was too hot, his brain was fuzzy-

"Ben has an Aegis charm and it knocked Chad back," Carlos helpfully answers before frowning, "But... he didn't know what it was or...what it does.."

"What? Why, I thought his parents would explain to him when they gave i-" Mal begins.

"Parents didn't g-give it," Ben answers, brows furrowing as his vision seems to double. 

"What? Then who?" Evie asks, curious and now, also confused. "Ben?" She asks, concern laced in her voice as they notice his body tilting weakly.

"H-Harry," Ben mumbles as his vision starts to darken, "Hook...." he finishes before his vision darkens, falling into his friend's open arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3  
> The protection charm is an idea by Castello (In their own fic)  
> It has a different name and I'm unaware of everything it can do but it is similar.  
> \---  
> Do you guys wanna know how dedicated I am to this fic? I'm trying to hecking write song lyrics for future chapters :') Wish me luck


	4. Dragging the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's body is still getting used to the sudden change, which is common for newly presented Omegas and Alphas. With Alphas it is random aggression and the urge to bond, with Omegas it is sudden and short heats and also, the urge to bond.

Ben blinks slowly, his throat was dry and eyes were heavy, but he no longer felt hot. He looks around and notices that he was in his room, a glass of water sits on his tableside, it was still cold so it probably wasn't a long time since it was placed there. He struggles to sit up, grimacing at the ache of his body as he manages to lean the upper half of his body against the headboard, he reaches for the water, gulping it down quickly, letting out a soft sigh as the cold water soothes his aching throat. 

"Ben, you're awake!" A voice rings out, Carlos de Vil exits the bathroom, shirtless and hair still dripping wet, a towel was hung over his left shoulder as he holds his shirt in his right hand, "H-How are you feeling?" he asks worriedly, slipping on his shirt. 

"I'm... no longer hot, so that's good, right?" Ben mumbles, holding unto the gem hanging around his neck like it was his life line, "What happened? I wasn't-I wasn't going into heat, was I?" he widens his eyes, scared. If he had gone unto heat and was no longer feeling hot, that was definitely a bad sign. 

"You were," Carlos says and raises his hand to stop Ben before the taller omega could say anything, seeing how his eyes widened with panic, "Don't worry, it's an on-off kind of heat, it happens to newly presented Omegas," He explains, "The, uhm, time omegas will be having it is unsure, the on-off heats typically only go on for a week or two and the heats usually only lasts for a few hours or a day..at worst." 

"Oh," Ben nods once, trying to take in all of this information, "So you've also..uhm, had this?" 

"Yeah" Carlos laughs embarrassingly before sitting down on the end of the bed, "It gets more painful the more heats you have, first one is only dizziness and hotness but it gets more painful," he grimaces.

"So you had to go through all of it...alone," Ben frowns, knowing that Carlos wasn't mated yet. 

"I-er-uhm, no, the first three on-off heats, yeah but the next few Jay helped me with," He blushes, looking down at his hands which were fiddling with an Aegis charm, a rope hanging around his wrist. "Once he realized just how strong an Omega's scent in heat was and how tempting it was, he gave me this Aegis charm." he smiles softly, "C-Course it was just a friendly thing to do, of course."

Ben raises a brow, a small, teasing smile growing on his face, "You like him," he points out, "very much."

"I-What?" Carlos stops fiddling with his Aegis charm to look at the prince with a nervous look and chuckle, "No, no we're just friends, plus he's with Lani and they're very happy together." he hums, "I couldn't break them apart when this is the happiest I've seen him."

"You like him, but you're okay not being with him because you know that this is the happiest he's been?" Ben grins, sitting up a bit. 

Carlos narrows his eyes at Ben's cheeky grin before letting out a strangled, "Yeah."

"That's love," Ben laughs, "Oh man, that's really cute Carlos, a very nice thing for you to say."

"Hey!" Carlos growls in embarrassment, crossing his arms, "Don't mention this to anyone, got it?" 

"My lips are sealed." Ben promises, putting his hands up in defeat.  

Carlos points a finger at him in mock warning before the door creeks open slowly, the two Omegas turn their head towards the sound to see Evie, Mal and Jay pop their head in, "Oh he's awake!" Evie gasps, the three rushing in and slamming the door. 

"Hey guys," Ben chuckles, opening his arms to hug each one of them, "How are you guys?"

"Why are you asking us?" Jay scoffs, crossing his arms with a concerned look, "How are _you_ feeling?" 

"I'm okay, for now," Ben replies gently, "Carlos explained to me what On-Off heats were, so, I guess I'm going to be stuck here for the next week or two." he sighs, just feeling sick thinking of all the school work he'd miss. 

"Yeah," Mal frowns pitifully, "Your father and mother already told us and the teachers that you'd be off for a bit."

Ben groans and lets the back of his head thud against the headboard lightly, "Do only Omegas go through weird things when their body is still getting used to it?"

"No," Jay answers with a thoughtful hum, "Alphas get randomly aggressive and possessive with their items and some people, when my body was still getting used to it being an Alpha, I beat Harry Hook in a wrestling match." He grins proudly, resting his hands on his hips. 

Ben seems to relax at the sound of the Pirate's name, at the sound of his Alpha's name. He fingers his Aegis charm, looking at it longingly and wondering how Harry was doing. 

"Your first On-Off heat lasted for about three hours," Mal rubs his hand soothingly, "Carlos has had...." She looks to the Omega for answers.

"Eight!"

"Eight, Carlos has had eight On-Off Heats, four of which he spent alone and he was in such pain." Mal murmurs, "He probably wouldn't have been able to go through them and still be like he is now without the help of Jay," She seems to grimace as she thinks about her next words, "And we know that Harry Hook gave you your Aegis charm so you probably feel... a lot, for him." She takes a deep breath, "I don't like him, but if you want to...we could go get him for you."

Ben stares at her, yes. Yes he so wanted for them to get Harry, he wanted Harry to come here, to help him with his On-Off heats and to cuddle and just, be together. That's probably what he wants in the whole world, to just be with him or at least to be around him, to hold him, kiss him... But Ben knew that he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to Harry. Harry was probably already in trouble after helping Ben and not mating with him, he was already in enough trouble because of Ben and Ben really didn't want to put him through worse things. 

"If not, The King and Queen has a whole list of Alphas they think would suit you well, there's uhm... Chad. Aladdin and Jasmine's kid, Anna and Kristoff's Twins (a girl and boy) er, Tiana and Naveen's Two sons, who else? Oh there's-" Evie begins, counting on her fingers the multiple people there were. 

"Uh thanks-" Ben cuts her off, "Thanks but, I-I'll think about it" he smiles apologetically before frowning, "I thought one of Queen Tiana and Naveen's sons was mated."

"Oh, right, that's right just a week ago!" Evie remembers with a snap of her fingers and nod of her head. 

Ben laughs and then turns to Carlos, "Eight On-Off Heats? So they've already lasted a week I guess?" 

"Yep, I'm one of the lucky ones! It only lasted a week and two days I think?" Carlos nods with a chuckle. 

"That's awesome, let's hope I'm as fortunate as you." Ben laughs.

=-=-=-=-=

He wasn't. 

It was the fourth day and he was 20 minutes into his fourth On-Off heat. This was way worse than the first day. Ben gasps and turns to his side, vomiting into the bucket beside his bed, except there wasn't really much to vomit and it was mostly bile. He groans and curls up in his bed, kicking of his blankets in frustration. He can't do this. He can't do this. 

"Oh Ben," Belle bites her lip worriedly as she watches her son from across the room, "Are you sure you don't want us to call someone over? At least Chad since you've known him longer?" she pleads.

Ben shakes his head, growling softly in frustration before whining, "No! He's not-" he lets out a breath gasp of pain as there's another stabbing pain in his gut. 

"H-How about Tiana and Naveen's son? He's pretty nice," Evie offers, the VK's had entered and gathered around Belle's mother, watching her with a worried look. Jay wasn't there, not being able to handle the scent of an Omega in Heat. 

"No, No!" Ben whines, pulling at his hair, "Please, no I-I will get through this a-alone or..or with..." he doesn't allow himself to finish, he worried that if would say Harry's name it would be too much and he would do nothing but scream and plead for the Alpha. 

Mal strides over to his bed, gently brushing his hair to the side, normally that would help him calm down but she wasn't his anymore, he only wanted one person. "Do you want me to get...him?" Mal asks worriedly, her eyes filled with worry as she stares down at Ben's pain filled face. 

"No," Ben gritts out, despite his entire body and mind screaming yes. Yes yes _yes_. "He wouldn't-" he gasps, "want to come."

Mal bites her lip before nodding and stroking his cheek, he had tears in his eyes, no doubt of pain and want. He was hurting, but he didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable. 

"Ben-" She sighs softly.

"No," Ben slaps her hand away gently, "I can't-" he groans, "I can't force him to come here...just f-for me."

Mal stares at him before slowly standing, her purple hair gently moving with the breeze, "But I can," She whispers to herself, knowing that Ben didn't hear. She turns on her heal and walks towards the small group watching them. 

"How is he?" Belle asks Mal worriedly, gripping her hands, "Should I go and call-"

Mal shakes her head, putting a sickly sweet smile on her face, "There will be no need to do that, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I will be picking up someone from the Isle, if you don't mind."

"You-You're going to bring over the Pirate that helped him, aren't you?" Belle whispers, letting go of Mal's hands slowly. Mal nods and the queen sighs, "Alright, then hurry up now, I can't stand to see my baby in pain."

Mal takes a deep, stiff breath before nodding, determination written all over her face, "We'll get him and bring him here as fast as we can."

=-=-=-=-=

"Do you think he'd like to come back with us?" Carlos asks worriedly, the Pirates weren't his favourite people, especially Hook and Uma, both Alphas were just terrifying to him. 

"Come back with us? No." Jay answers as he floors it on the bridge, huffing as they go through the barrier. "But come back for Ben's sake? Probably." He finishes as he parks the limo.

"Well let's hope he does." Evie purses her lips worriedly as they step out of the car, closing the door softly. 

"I'm an Alpha, I know he does." Jay replies, shutting the door roughly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal finally speaks, a brow raised.

"Nothing." Jay says quickly with a shrug, Carlos stares at his back, aware of how fast his heart was beating. 

"Let's go, They won't be glad to see us." Mal says, already starting to walk. The three others quickly follow behind her, swords in hand and balloons full of bright paint strapped to their belt. 

They walk towards the pier, their heads held high proudly as a couple pirates spot them.

"Well, Well, Well!" Uma's loud voice rings out, capturing their attentions as she points her sword at them from her chair in the boat, "What do we have here? Come crawling back to Isle?" She spat, her voice was definitely angrier and deeper, a growl crawling out.

"We're not here for you, Uma." Jay growls in reply, the Alpha aura growing stronger, although not enough to challenge the Captain. She snarls, not being the point of their attention definitely made her angrier. 

"Then what are ye here for?" Harry Hook growls, standing beside his Captain, there was a scar on his face, no doubt a punishment from Uma keeping him on edge. "Oh hello," he greets, snapping his teeth together as he spots Carlos who flinches and steps back, the Omega not being able to handle too many angry Alphas. 

"Take a guess, Hook." Mal calls out, crossing her arms and raising a brow, "I'm certain you have enough brain power to think of at least two reasons."

Harry steps forward, his hook pointed towards them aggressively, "There is no reason for ye to-" he falters, taking another step towards them. "Is this about Princey?" 

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner." Jay claps sarcastically, "Now are you going to come or what?"

"What?" Uma snaps, bringing her sword down against a thin plank of wood, cutting it in half. "Why would the prince want to see Harry?" She hisses, "They didn't mate!"

"You're right," Evie says stiffly, "but He's having is On-Off heats an-"

"And he's calling for me," Harry mumbles disbelievingly, a proud but worried feeling growing in his chest. 

"Yeah." Carlos speaks up, keeping his voice steady. "Well, not exactly, he wants to. But if you don't want to come along, that's fine I suppose since the King and Queen have a long line of Alphas willing to do the job instea-"

"No." Harry snarls, Alpha possessiveness coming into action, Carlos couldn't help but smirk despite being scared. "No." Harry repeats before walking towards them, boots hitting the wood tensely.

"Harry!" Uma cries out, furious, "Get back here!" 

Harry shakes his head, Ben was his. If anyone else touched Ben, he was sure that he was going to kill someone. Ben was his. Only his.

"Harry, if you leave, you will never be welcomed back into the crew!" Uma shouts, except for Gil's small and worried, 'never ever?' it was totally silent, tense. Harry stopped. 

"That's right," Uma growls slowly, "Now turn around and get back here." She knew that the crew was the one place he truly felt like he belonged, his father was a pirate after all, it was in his blood. Harry grew up a pirate and now, a first mate to the Captain, he worked hard to earn it and worked even harder to keep it. Would he really risk everything he's worked and lived for, for a prissy prince? For an Omega? 

Harry takes a deep breath, eyes glaring into the wood as he battled with himself internally. "No." Harry finally says after a few tense and scary minutes. 'He's my mate' he wanted to finish but instead chose to bite the inside of his cheek and follow the VK's, ignoring Uma's outraged screaming, he could hear multiple boots hitting the wood, no doubt people coming after them. 

The VK's and Hook quickly shut the doors to the car and took off, it was silent and Hook was hoping that the VK's couldn't hear his heartbeat. 

"Wow," Carlos chuckles lightly as he looks behind them, watching the pirates come to a stop as they manage to drive away, "I was expecting you to put up a bit more of a fight to come with us but you actually cam-"

"Shut up." Hook growls, the Omega shuts his mouth quickly, "Just take me to the Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my motivation is going lower and lower so updated might be a tad slow, but since school is starting soon (Aug 1) I will try to update everyday until then.


	5. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs and Hook succesfully arrive to Auradon, it has been an hour and thirty minutes since the VKs had left, they go into Ben's room but...  
> wait...  
> There was already someone there??

"How long has it been since you've left him alone?" Harry grumbles as they near the castle, his hook tapping impatiently against the side of the car. He looked possessive and just a tad angry, but definitely worried...which...is not something the VKs saw in him before. Hook had always been cocky and proud but this time, he was different.

"About an hour and a half," Mal replies, her fingers tapping against her leg, she was worried. Without them there, what would his parents do? Would they send someone in to mate with Ben? But Ben had an Aegis charm so he should be well protected, right? But what if they took his Aegis charm as well? Mal's heartbeat quickens as the castle comes into view.

"Stop that," Harry snaps at her, a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Stop what?" Mal gapes.

"Thinking," Harry grumbles, cleaning his hook, "It's annoying."

Mal rolls her eyes and purses her lips together. A few minutes pass and finally they pull up in front of the castle's entrance. Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie hurry out, with Harry behind them. They could tell he wanted to just push them aside and run to Ben, but, he didn't know the Castle and could get lost, so he just had to deal with them being a tad bit slower than he was.

"Follow us," Evie says as they finally start to walk, entering the castle with quick strides and quickly beating hearts. 

"Well I don't have a choice, don't I?" Harry grumbles, ignoring Jay's glare as they continue to stomp through the castle. Harry thinks to himself as they go through multiple turns and stairs, this castle is quite too big isn't it? Who would need a house this big, a house with 60 guest rooms and no guests? It's just ridiculous. 

"Okay," Mal says as they stop in front of a blue and gold door, of course Ben's door would be blue and gold. "This is Ben's room," as Harry tries to barge forward, Mal puts a hand on top of the door, glaring at the Alpha. "You have to promises me that you won't hurt him, emotionally or physically."

"Look, Grape-hair, I don't know if you've ever had sex but it usually involves physical pain." Harry quirks a brow, a big cocky smirk on his face as he taps his hook against the door, he ignores her red face and gaped mouth and pushes open the door, striding in. Then he stops. 

There was someone else in the room. Another Alpha. He didn't look familiar, he didn't smell familiar either. 

The Alpha was sitting on the end of Ben's bed, looking down at the whimpering Omega. Ben's scent was wrong, smelling of fresh hot cocoa, newly baked cookies, and many other great scents, normally different scents mixed together would be disgusting, but Ben's scent was just perfect, no, more than perfect. 

"Get out." Harry growls. The VKs stop behind him, their eyes finally landing on what was happening. The Alpha quickly whirls around, he looked odd too, his hair was a mix of ginger, blond and white, his eyes a deep green, his face looked too fine, too prissy. 

"Oh, hello." The Alpha grins, he looked friendly but there was something dangerous about his eyes, of course there was. He was an Alpha in a room with an Omega in heat, an omega who was in line for the throne. 

Jay coughs slightly and covers his nose, shaking his head apologetically before hurrying out, not being able to take it. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Mal asks, stepping forward, she was on edge, but so was everyone else in the room.

"Queen Belle let me in here," The Alpha grins, standing up. He was tall, around 6'2 and had decent muscles, although for Harry, it would probably be easy to take him down. "Ben's Aegis Charm hasn't allowed any Alpha to touch him so, I'm just waiting until he gives in." He smirks, "Although, I have to admit, He's not really my type." The Alpha bows respectfully, but it only makes Harry snarl in distrust, "I am Prince Arial, Son of Anna and Kristoff, pleasure to meet you." he straightens back up, rolling his shoulders as his eyes connect with Harry's anger filled ones. 

"Ben is mine," Harry snaps, striding forward quickly. Ben lets out a loud whine as he spots Harry, his eyes were slightly wide, with surprise but happiness started to appear as well. 

"I know," Arial hums calmly, lowering Harry's hook from his face with an unimpressed raise of his brows, "He's been calling out 'Harry' for quite some time now, and I'm sure my name isn't Harry." He tilts his head, giving a nod, "I was making sure no other Alphas tried to come in here, you can smell Prince Ben's heat from outside his door."

"Why would the King and Queen choose someone like you?" Evie narrows her eyes, "Jay could probably take you down if he wanted to, so could other Alphas."

"True," Arial admits with a shrug of his shoulders, not offended, "But I guess it's because I'm smart, and can use this." He opens his hand and ice starts to form on his palm, very quickly taking the shape of a dagger, "Although I can't make big things, I can make this." he smirks.

Harry tenses, his hand going to his own dagger. "Oh Hookie,"Arial chuckles, "I'm not here to challenge you." He steps to the side, no longer staying in between Ben and Harry, "Go ahead. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him." 

"Leave us." Harry barks, staring down at Ben who was staring up at him too. Mal, Carlos, Evie and that damn Alpha leave the room, the door shutting loudly behind them.

"Alpha," Ben whimpers, lifting his hand slowly, "Harry?"

"It's me," Harry whispers, sitting down and taking Ben's hand carefully, "I'm here." 

"Harry," Ben whispers again, He sounded happy, but also like he wanted to cry, "Alpha," he repeated, lurching up and wrapping his arms around Harry happily, nuzzling his cheek against's Harry's own. 

Harry lets out a grunt as Ben's scent seems to cover the both of them, "Alright, Alright." He mumbles, lowering his face to kiss at Ben's neck, the spot where the neck and shoulders connect, knowing that all Omegas were sensitive there, since, that is of course where the mating bite is supposed to go. 

"Please, it's so hot, it's so hot I need-" Ben pleads, tugging at Harry's clothes roughly.

"Okay, Okay," Harry smirks, sitting straighter and forcing Ben to lay on the bed, he gets on his knees to hover above Ben's needy body. "We're going to have quite a long time alone together, aren't we?" He murmurs, holding Ben's hands on top of his head before going back to kissing and sucking at Ben's neck, loving the way Ben moans and lifts his hips, rubbing against Harry's. 

"Y-Yeah," Ben breaths, tilting his head to give Harry more access, aware of how he rubs his hips against the Alphas, he would be embarrassed with how needy he was but he didn't care, Harry was here, his Alpha was here, he's surprised he's not much more needy. 

"Then we can try all kinds of stuff later, for now, we'll settle for fingers, yeah?" Harry murmurs, one hand holding Ben's above his head, the other hand trailing down to push Ben's hips against the bed.

"No!" Ben whines, "No, no, I need-I need something else." he gulps, licking his lips.

"My dick, you mean?" Harry raises a brow, he hisses through gritted teeth as he realizes that Ben was just in his boxers, probably had ripped all of his clothes because of the heat. 

"Yes!" Ben gasps, "And knot, knot please." He whimpers, looking up at his Alpha with big eyes.

Harry almost chokes before shaking his head roughly, "Not yet, not now" he grumbles, slipping his hand into Ben's boxers, he grins at how wet Ben had gotten, he was dripping heavily. "Oh aren't you wonderful," Harry whispers, into Ben's ears, "I'm going to let go of your hands now, but I want you to keep them there, understood?"

Ben whines in frustration, wanting to run his hands down Harry's body and touch him, lick him, bite him-

"Understood?" Harry repeats, voice stern and laced with his Alpha-tone.

"Y-Yes Alpha," Ben whimpers, baring his neck in submission. If it took obedience for Harry to touch him and make him feel good, then he'd do it. Heck, if it took eating fish, which he hated, he would still do it.

"Good boy," Harry murmurs, pecking Ben's lips proudly. Ben beams happily and stares down as Harry lets go of his wrists. He watches the pirate leave a trail of kisses on him, giving a sharp whine as the alpha's lips land on one of his sensitive nipples. 

Harry smirks, a hand massaging Ben's asscheeks and the other twisting at Ben's right nipple, his mouth working on Ben's other nipple. The Alpha groans hungrily at the noises his Omega was making, hungry, pleading noises, full of pleasure. Harry continuous to kiss down Ben's body, kissing around the prince's belly button before ripping down his boxers, quite literally. The boxers were thrown down with a proud deep growl from the Alpha.

"O-Oh, yeah." Ben murmurs, shivering as the air hits his member. Harry moans at the sight below him, a submissive Omega, a beautiful Omega, below him, whimpering for him. Harry licks his lips, gazing down at Ben. Ben shivers at the almost predatory look on Harry's face, feeling another rush of wetness escape him causing him to jolt slightly and whine in surprise, Harry's nostrils flair before letting out a deep growl and bending down, between Ben's legs. 

"Oh g-Harry!" Ben cries out, having to grip the bedsheets over his head to keep his hands there as the Alpha takes his member into his mouth, two of the Alpha's fingers were buried deep inside him. Oh god, saying it felt good would be an understatement, it felt better than good, better than great, it felt _heavenly_. 

Harry adds in a third finger, slowly pumping them in and out, purposefully missing Ben's prostate. He continuous to take in Ben's member, it hits the back of Harry's throat but the Pirate was good at this and swallows, taking Ben's member deeper into him. Ben cries out, thrusting his hips up causing Harry to gag in surprise before pulling off of him, "You're not going to cum that easily, baby boy" he murmurs, hooking his fingers inside Ben as he says those words, hitting his prostate.

"Please!" Ben cries out, arching his back as Harry thrusts his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate each time, "Please, Alpha, please, inside me," He whimpers. 

"I'll let you fuck my mouth, how 'bout that?" Harry smirks, licking his lips as he pumps the Omega's member, he brings his face close to it and licks a thick stripe at the underside of Ben's cock, Ben's gasps of pleasure motivating him to do more. Harry kisses at the head of Ben's member before sinking his mouth down on it once more, at the same time, his fingers thrust in and out of Ben.

"O-Oh yeah, yeah that's good." Ben shudders as his member hits the back of Harry's throat, he gently thrusts his hips up, the alpha lets out a hum and Ben takes it as a sign that he's allowed to do that. He begins to thrust his hips up faster, bringing his hands down to tug at Harry's hair gently. 

The alpha growls at Ben's disobedience, but Ben doesn't pay attention to that, Harry's growl sending vibrations through his body. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" Ben moans, spreading his legs to give Harry's fingers better access and to make it easier to fuck the pirate's face. His thrusts starts getting faster, tougher, no longer with a steady pattern. 

"Close, I'm close, oh god." Ben throws his head back. Harry pulls off of him and Ben lets out a whine, glaring down at the Alpha before realizing that Harry was stripping himself of his clothes, Ben was basically drooling as he watches.

"Like what you see, Princey?" Harry seems to purr as he pulls himself up so his face was above Ben's. Ben opens is mouth to answer but the pirate gave him no chance to do that, instead, grinding his body down against the Prince's. 

"OH-" Ben cries out loudly, wrapping his arms around Harry's body as the Alpha continuous to grind their members against each other, reaching down and pumping both of them as well. "Oh god, yes, alpha please, please," Ben starts to chant, throwing his head to the side.

"Always with the 'please' and 'Thank you's you Auradon folk" Harry grits out, getting close to ejaculating as well. He starts grinding and humping Ben rougher and rougher, although from Ben's moans and whimpers, Harry could tell that the omega below him was loving it. 

"I-I-"Ben gapes before cumming, spilling his seed all over their stomachs and chests. Harry lets out a guttural growl, pumping himself a few times before cumming over Ben as well, a satisfied hum sounds from the Omega and Harry hums as well, rubbing his face against Ben's neck.

"Are you going to bite me now?" Ben asks hopefully, running his fingers through the Alpha's hair.

"No." Harry murmurs, closing his eyes as he inhales the Omega's scent, "Not yet."

=-=-=-=-=

It was way too bright. Ben blinks his eyes open, his body ached, but not really. He lets out a soft groan and throws his arm to the side, expecting it to hit a certain pirate's chest. Instead, his arm lands on the bed, nobody was beside him. Ben turns his head quickly, the space was quite cool so nobody has been there for a while. He bites his lip, did Harry leave already? But his on-off heats weren't done yet! Did Harry just stay with him one night and decide that he didn't want Ben anymore, and that the other Alphas were better? 

Ben worriedly plays with his Aegis charm, pulling it off of him to stare at it. Did the Alpha only pretend to like him, or did he just comes to Auradon and then leave when Ben was still asleep to wreck havoc? He sits up and puts the Aegis necklace on his bedside table, holding his head in his hands before letting out a louder groan. 

"Oh, you're awake." A voice pipes up. Ben jerks back in surprise before relaxing, seeing Harry walk out from the bathroom. "We were both sticky so I wiped ye down and took a shower," Harry explains, "Your soap smells like lavender." 

Ben huffs out a laugh, shaking his head, "I-yeah it uh, it does." He grins before rubbing the back of his neck, "Th-Thank you for coming here..." he murmurs.

"Yeah well, you needed me, so I came." the alpha hums, choosing to stay in only his towel before sitting beside Ben.

"Literally." Ben points out with a cheeky grin, poking the pirate's arm. 

"Har-har, I see what you did." Harry smirks, looking down at the Omega fondly before his eyes harden, "Ye disobeyed me ya know, I told you to keep your hands above your head."

Ben's face reddens, his heart beating faster, "Hey I couldn't control myself."

"You need to be punished for that," Harry grins, scratching under Ben's chin lightly with the tip of his hook. 

Ben's face reddens even more, he opens his mouth, not knowing whether to agree or disagree. He's saved by the door opening and his friends pouring in.

"Ben you're awake!"

"You're safe!"

"We could hear you last night!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Guys, guys, guys, stop." Ben holds up a hand, trying to process all of what they said, "Yes I'm awake, yes I'm safe," he pauses, "You-You heard us?" He stammers.

"No, you. We heard you." Carlos corrects, although that didn't make it any better. "How do you feel?"

"Right now? Really embarrassed." Ben answers honestly, leaning closer to Harry for comfort, the Alpha smirks proudly and puts an arm around Ben. 

"Well you were pretty loud," Harry admits, shrugging lightly.

"Who's side are you on?" Ben whines, pulling away from the Alpha with a pout. 

"My own." Harry calmly answers, spotting the tray of food that the VKs had brought in. 

"Choosing food over me, really?" Ben asks with a quirk of his brow as he watches Harry reach for a bowl of pudding. 

"I can eat you anytime I want but fresh good food, not usually." Harry answers back calmly. Ben squawks at Harry's words and the VKs giggle, except for Jay who just snickers. 

"Okay, so maybe you're not as bad as we thought you were," Evie giggles, playing with her hair.

"Or maybe I'm not being as bad as you thought I was, because I'm in a good mood." Harry winks, "Maybe it's that."

"Maybe," Carlos says, "But I guess we won't know yet."

Ben nuzzles against Harry's cheek with a soft, deep sigh, he hears Mal say a joke about Harry, The VKs laugh and a soft rumble goes to Harry at whatever Mal had just said, but Ben didn't pay attention to that. He was finally with Harry, or rather, Harry was here with him. Things felt fine, things were great. He remembers his Aegis charm on the tableside, but there was no reason to wear that right now, Harry wouldn't let anything happen. 

Harry glances to the side, taking note of Ben's happy smile. Ben blinks and asks for something from the food cart, which Mal quickly hands over, Harry thinks it was a fruit but pays no attention to what it looks or smells like. Ben was happy, and for the first time in a long time, he too was happy, genuinely happy, but will Ben really be happy to be with him? With all the many alphas in Auradon, some even princes like that Arial guy, why would Ben choose him, _a pirate_ , over a prince? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading <3 I hope you guys liked this chapter


	6. Zero to a Hundred Real Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes care of Ben's on-off heats and then the group watch a game of tourney

**Day 5 of Ben's On-Off Heat**

"Well, this morning was pretty good." Harry comments, "Your friends came in the morning and gave us food, and I learned that you love strawberries and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." he hums, "Which, if I'm being quite honest, seems odd for a Prince."

"Yeah well," Ben burps slightly, "Seems odd for a Pirate Villain to be in love with one." He smirks, looking up at Harry. 

Harry flushes and huffs, "Who said I'm in love with you, Prissy." he grunts, flicking the side of Ben's head.

Ben pouts, of course Harry wasn't in love with him, it was way too soon, this was just their second time meeting, but he can't help but feel a pang of hurt in his chest, maybe it's because he got attached to the Alpha or because Harry seemed like he liked him and Ben really _really_ liked him back. 

"Besides, it's you who is in love with a Pirate Villain." He grins, showing off his fangs. Ben shivers, he really liked it when the Alpha did that, and he had a feeling that Harry knew that he liked it. 

"Maybe." Ben smirks, patting the top of Harry's bare chest, "Well, I'm going to go shower now." He grunts, getting up. The blanket falls down, revealing his very naked self, he flushes deeply and makes quick strides to the bathroom.

"Oh so that's why you smell!" Harry says loudly, "I was beginning to wonder why your scent was changing." he cackles, eyeing Ben's body.

Ben sticks his tongue out at the pirate, "Mean." He grumbles before slipping into the shower, turning the water on. He lets out a small, pleased huff as the cold water hits him and runs down his body. He shivers, feeling the water change into warm water. 

"What?" He grumbles, turning the knob all the way to 'cold', nothing changed, if anything it got much hotter. Ben growls in frustration before a pang of pain stabs at his abdomen, he gasps out of pain and surprise, moving suddenly which causes a bottle of shampoo to fall on the ground. 

"Hey, you okay?" Harry's voice rings out, nearing the bathroom. His voice was full of concern and so was his face as he pops his face into the shower room, spotting Ben leaning against the wall.

"I-I'm okay, the water is just to-too hot." Ben attempts to chuckle.

Harry reaches his hand out so he can feel the water, he retracts his hand quickly, "That's freezing!" He all but screeches, eyes wide. 

"Oh." Ben whispers, clinging on the knobs to stay on his feet. "I-I'm..." he licks his lips, "Again?" he asks, not being able to form a proper sentence. Carlos wasn't kidding about the On-Off heats getting worse. He lets out another whine as a pang of pain racks through his body.

"Yeah." Harry growls hungrily, letting the towel around his hips to fall on the ground before stepping in with Ben. "Let's adjust the water, or I'll freeze to death" he murmurs, reaching over Ben and putting his hand on top of the Omega's, turning the knob so its a proper temperature for him. 

"It's so hot." Ben whimpers, leaning his head against the wall.

"No, you are." Harry corrects, the water was fine, it was cold but it was only Ben that was feeling hot, because of his heat arriving.

"Heh, thanks." Ben grins, managing to tilt his head and look at the Alpha.

Harry rolls his eyes before kissing Ben's nape, "You know that's not what I mean," He murmurs, running his fingers down Ben's sides, the water was an added pleasure to both his and Ben's body.

"Please take care of me," Ben whimpers, "Alpha-"

"I will, I will," Harry coos, patting the inside of Ben's thighs lightly, "Spread your legs for me Princey, I'll take care of ya."

**Day 6 of Ben's On-Off Heat**

"You can't just keep-nngh- using your mouth all the-ahhh- time," Ben moans, throwing his head back against the wall as Harry continuous to suck him off. They had been practicing sword fighting before Ben's heat came in, Harry had quickly pinned him to the wall and was sucking on Ben's neck before he could even register what happened, once Harry had gained control over himself again he had resulted into kissing down Ben's body, teasing his nipple and playing with him before kneeling in front of Ben and sucking him off. 

"Then how about you use yours?" Harry pulls off, licking the precum from the top of Ben's dick before standing and smashing is mouth against the Prince's, "You seem to like using it a lot." he smirks into the kiss.

Ben whimpers a little at the loss before kneeling down, licking down Harry's chest as he did. He looks at Harry's member, gulping nervously, he has never done this before, but now was a pretty good time to try. He reaches forward and strokes the Alpha's big member, shivering at the way it twitched in his grip, how could this ever fit inside him?

"Good boy," Harry breaths as he runs his fingers through the Omega's hair, Ben leans forward and licks at Harry's member like it was the most delicious lollipop he's had before slowly starting to suck on it, entering it bit my bit into his mouth. Harry groans softly in pleasure, fighting the urge to thrust forward and just use Ben's mouth the way the pirate wanted to, but he couldn't, especially because Ben was a first timer. 

Ben continuous to sink his mouth down into Harry's member, not being able to fit everything in before he gagged. Harry quickly steps back a bit, "Don't force yourself." the Alpha murmurs gently, stroking Ben's cheek. Ben nods, happy that Harry cared enough for him to say that. He continued to work on Harry's member, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Ah good, good, good boy." Harry gulps, gripping Ben's hair. Ben moans around Harry's member, his moans caused vibrations around his member which made Harry gasps and thrust into his mouth, making the Omega gag. 

"Shi-sorr-" Harry stutters but is stopped by the shake of Ben's head.

"Again." Ben requests, eyes big and full of lust. 

"B-Ben, you can't possibly-" Harry begins to smirk, even when it was his first blow job, he wasn't able to deep throat someone, how much more a prissy prince?

Ben quirks a brow, licking his lips, "Try me." He smirks before taking Harry into his mouth, sinking down into it without problem. Harry gasps in surprise as his dick hits the back of Ben's throat, expecting Ben to just stroke the rest he couldn't fit, instead, Ben swallows and take in more. Harry cries out at the tight feeling around his member, the wonderful heavenly feeling. 

"You'll be the death of me." Harry groans, feeling his release was near as he stared down at Ben, "Oh yeah, oh fu-" Harry pants as he thrusts his hips forward, burying himself deep in Ben's mouth as he does.

Ben gags slightly before pulling away, "How'd I d-" he purrs, standing up and tracing his nails lightly against Harry's chest. 

Harry grips Ben's wrists, pushing him up against the wall so their members were rubbing against each other, "You did fucking wonderfully" he growls as they begin to grind against each other. 

**Day 7 of Ben's On-Off Heat**

"Slow down, Slow do-" Harry begins as Ben mouths at his neck, the Omega's hands tugging at the Pirate's clothes. 

"Can't." Ben grumbles, throwing Harry's shirt to the floor, "Please, It's too-I can't-" he pulls at Harry's pants. The pirate nods, both he and Ben had been good in controlling themselves during Ben's On-Off heats, but right now, its as if they've both had enough of only hands and mouths. 

"On your hands and knees." Harry barks out, tugging his own pants off and throwing it across the room.

Ben scrambles to obey his Alpha, going into the position Harry wanted. "Harry, please, hurry-"

"I'm here Ben," Harry murmurs, kissing up the Omega's back. Ben noticed with a start that this was probably the first time that Harry actually used his name and not one of the ridiculous nicknames. 

Harry kisses around his shoulders and nape causing a shudder to run down Ben's spine, another gush of wetness escaping him. "Fuck," Harry breaths, nibbling lightly at Ben's ear, "You smell so good." He dips three fingers into the Omega. 

"No fingers, please, I'm already ready-" Ben whines, resting on his elbows. 

"No." Harry says sternly, "Preparation is important." he mumbles, Ben opens his mouths to complain out of frustration but Harry crooks his fingers, hitting Ben's prostate and making the Omega cry out before a word could be said. 

Ben whimpers, his member twitching in excitement as Harry finally pulls out his fingers, having fingered Ben for a few minutes. 

Harry strokes himself before lining his member up with Ben's entrance, "Ready sweetheart?" he teases, a hand resting gently on top of Ben's hips.

"I've been ready for several days," Ben growls in frustration, Harry laughs and kisses his neck deeply, sucking hard as he slowly starts to enter the Omega. 

Ben lets out a high pitched mewl, relaxing as Harry holds him in place. Ben groans in relief of finally having Harry inside of him. "Ohh Alpha," Ben moans out , his head resting against the bed, "Oh please, move." he pleads. 

Harry wriggles his hips, his member finally snug inside the Omega, where it belongs. "You feel so good," Harry whispers. After a few seconds he starts to pull back before thrusting back in, repeating the slow movements a few times before pulling out until only the head is in. Ben whines in discomfort at the loss before crying out sharply at Harry thrusting everything in in one go. 

"Like that!" Ben gasps out with an arch of his back, "Just like that, please, oh god." he groans.

"I changed my mind," Harry gasps, running a hand through his hair, "Not hands and knees, I want to see you."

Ben whimpers, shivers running through his body as he and Harry move themselves around so Ben was laying on his side, a leg hooked over Harry's shoulders. 

"Much better." Harry snarls proudly, looking down as he now starts thrusting faster and harder. Ben lets out small gasps and mewls of pleasure, gripping the bedsheets in pleasure. 

"O-Oh! Alpha, alpha oh please, yes, yes!" Ben cries out, his headboard hitting the wall as Harry thrusts into him, "Faster, harder, please-- Harry-" 

"It'll hurt," Harry warns, kissing the inside of Ben's thighs where he can reach.

"I don't care," Ben licks his lips, "Please, Alpha." He bares his neck in total submission, seeing Harry's eyes darken and the Alpha's grip on him tightening just a bit. 

"You got it." Harry growls before pulling out completely and thrusting everything back in, he hunches over a bit so Ben's hips were just slightly of the bed and starts thrusting in and out like his life was on the line.

"Ah yes!!" Ben cries out, his head tilted back in pleasure, the only thing heard in the room was the loud sound of their skin slapping against each other, Harry's gasps and grunts and Ben's pleasure filled cries. 

"Y-You- ahh" Harry groans as he drapes himself over Ben, moving his hips with no rhythm as he feels his knot enlarging, and quickly. 

"Knot, Alpha- Please" Ben begs, tugging at Harry's hair almost roughly. 

"No." Harry shakes his head, "Not with me."

**Day 8 of Ben's On-Off Heat**

Harry rests the back of his head on the headboard, groaning as he grips Ben's waist, the Omega was riding him, high pitched moans leaving Ben's pretty mouth. 

"God, you're good at this" Harry growls, mouthing at Ben's nipples as he nears his release. The alpha continuous to pump Ben's member, his own knot bumping against the Omega's entrance. 

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Ben whines, throwing his headback and moaning as he sinks down, feeling the Alpha's big knot against his entrance, "You're kn-knot, I want your-"

"Princey-" Harry gasps, not being able to finish what he needs to say as the Prince pushes himself down, the knot slipping into him, snug. Harry lets out a loud groans, the tightness of Ben clamping around his knot, Ben attempts to bounce a few more before resting his head against Harry's, letting out a whine as he comes on Harry's chest, Harry lets out a deep growl as he cums inside Ben, Ben's tightness milking the Alpha's knot. 

\----

The next morning, Ben had to take contraceptives. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Two days pass and nothing has happened, no heat.

"I'm guessing your on-off heats are done?" Harry hums as they lay in bed, fresh out of a bathe together, no sex.

"If they are, then I am an extremely lucky Omega, they last a week or two." Ben hums, nuzzling against Harry. 

There's a knock on the door and then Mal's voice rings out, "Are you two decent?" She asks, having made the mistake of not knocking once and seeing them both...very naked.

"No." Harry lies.

"Yes!" Ben answers, glaring at Harry playfully who huffs and shrugs. 

Mal slowly enters and sighs in relief, "Okay, they're decent guys." she announces, the group then follows in behind her, this time Arial, the other Alpha was with them, along with a girl with long strawberry-blond hair, who looks a lot like Arial. 

Harry glares at Arial and instinctively pulls Ben closer, even though they were already side to side. 

"So, how are you guys feeling?" Evie asks, not liking the awkward silence in the air. 

"Well, I uh, haven't gone into heat for the past two days and today would be the third day." Ben answers calmly.

"Dude!" Carlos gapes, "Seriously? You're so lucky!" He throws his hands up in the air with a grumble. 

"Thanks." Ben chuckles, a small smirk on his face, "Luck favours me." 

"Well!" Mal claps her hands together loudly, "We're thinking of going out, since Ben's heat is done and all Harry saw of Auradon was Ben's bedroom, why not... _all_ of us go out?" She asks, her teeth were clenched together and clearly she wasn't very happy about the idea but was trying her best in making friends with Harry, Ben was proud of her for trying so hard. 

Harry frowns, a glare on his face, "I don't kno-"

"Yeah! We'd love to go!" Ben beams, sitting up straighter, looking excited.

Harry huffs and turns to Ben with a grumble, a glare on his face.

"I-Please?" Ben pouts, giving his best puppy face.

"Hey that's cheating," Harry growls, crossing his arms, "No, we're not going."

"Well you don't _have_ to go, but I'm definitely going! I heard there's a festival in honor of Princess Ariel!" Ben beams.

"What? Ugh, fine, I guess I'm going." Harry huffs, not wanting Ben to go without him. 

"Heh, whipped." Arial coughs into his palm. Harry snarls and stands up, challenging. Arial holds up his arms, in an 'I surrender' sign, with a heavy roll of his eyes.

"Alright..." Mal says slowly, "Let's get going then! I hear they've got squid balls!"

"Squid balls!" Ben gapes, quickly jumping up, "I love squid balls, but I hate fish, but squid balls is great!" He turns to Harry, "You know Princess Ariel right?" he asks.

"Well, of course, my Cap-my old Captain hated her." Harry answers through gritted teeth.

"I-oh...right." Ben murmurs, a sinking feeling in his chest, "Well, uhm, let's get going!" He excitedly says, quickly changing and following the group out, already trying to make friends with Arial and the other girl.

"Yeah you go on ahead, I'll follow you guys out to the gate, just let me get changed." Harry says with a shake of his head, he really didn't want to go. 

"Alright," Ben says, going to Harry and kissing his head, "Thank you for trying to make friends," He whispers before following Mal and her group with a happy laugh.

Harry pauses, he wasn't trying to make friends, he was just going because he doesn't want Ben to go without him. Sure the others could probably protect him too but, he didn't really trust them, was it bad that he didn't trust them? 

He pulls on his outside clothes, his signature red jacket and of course, he had to have his hook. Harry looks around for his hook before realizing it was on the bedside table, next to an Aegis charm, Ben's Aegis charm. He quickly grabs the hook and the charm, smiling slightly as he stares down at the charm that he had given Ben. Maybe he was starting to fall in love... but that was impossible, he thought so at least. 

Harry pockets the charm, reminding himself to give it to Ben before walking out of the room. He hums as he goes down, and through some twists and turns, having to backtrack a few times in confusion, he starts to get frustrated. "Why the bloody hell would anyone need a house as big as this?" he growls out before finally finding the exit, he probably took 10 minutes walking around that damn castle. 

He walks out and spots the group beside the limo, not too far from the exit of the castle, "Sorry I took a while, that stupid castle is confusing." He grumbles.

"Where's Ben, Harry?" Carlos asks with a tilt of his head.

"What do you _mean_ where's Ben? He went out with you guys, how am I supposed to know?" Harry growls, an itchy creepy feeling starting to go through his body, he has learned that it was an emotion called 'worry'. 

"No..." Mal says slowly, "He _was_ with us but went back in because he was worried you were taking so long." Mal murmurs. 

"Well I didn't see him on my way out here and I took minutes walking around." Harry snaps, "You lost him?!" 

"I didn't lose him! I thought he was with you!" Mal snaps back, intimidated by the Alpha but not backing down.

"Hey, let's-let's calm down, okay? Ben has his Aegis Charm, he should be safe." Carlos says nervously, not liking the amount of anger radiating off of the two. 

Harry shakes his head, "No he doesn't." He pulls Ben's Aegis charm from his pocket, his heartbeat beating quicker, "He forgot it on the bedside table." 

Everything is deadly silent for a few seconds.

"W-Well he's Mated to Harry so there shouldn't be too much trouble finding-" Evie tries nervously.

"He's not," Harry chokes out, gripping at his hair in frustration and worry, "I didn't bite him." 

"Why not?!" Mal screeches, stepping forward.

"Because I wanted it to be special, dammit!" Harry shouts. Mal steps back, flinching, so does Evie, Carlos shrinks back and Even Jay stiffens. Arial and the girl tense up, ready for anything. 

"I'm sorry," Mal stammers, "Let's-Let's just try to find Ben, Carlos and Evie, take the castle, everyone else, search around and ask questions." 

 

 


	7. Forming a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is gone.  
> Carlos and Jay visited the Isle to check if he was with Uma.  
> They return with some news.

"Harry, calm down." The girl, beside Arial says with a stiff voice, she was definitely an Alpha, having an Alpha Aura stronger than Arial's.

"Who are ye, telling me to calm down?" Harry snaps, straightening up and glaring at her, "Ben has just disappeared and I'm supposed to _calm down_?"

"Princess Kahir of Auradon, Daughter of Anna and Kristoff and the Heir to the throne," She raises her brow cockily, "And you are?"

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Typical, Royals thinking they can tell people to do stuff just cause they were born lucky." he growls.

It had been about three hours since Ben's disappearance and there were no traces except for a puddle of salt water on the back stairs. Obviously Uma was involved in this and dammit they weren't letting Ben go anywhere, it was almost like the VKs along with Arial and Kahir, were forcefully keeping him put in the castle.

"We're all worried, Pirate," Arial says, playing with a small pile of snow he's created, "The only difference is that we're not in love with him so we're not acting on emotion and instead, using our heads."

"What did you just say?" Harry growls, rounding on the Prince who smirks, shrugging. How dare this prissy prince call Harry stupid, well, he didn't say it directly but Harry sure felt like that was what he was saying.

"I said you're in love with the Prince." Arial answers calmly.

"I- that's not what I was asking," Harry falters before glaring. The siblings snicker and Harry snaps their teeth at them, he wasn't used to people not being intimidated or scared of him, it was really frustrating. "Where are the others anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They left thirty minutes ago Harry, the drive to the Isle takes 15 minutes." Kahir sighs with a flick of her fingers, "How about we play a game?"

"I don't know any of your Prissy games," Harry huffs, lying impatiently against the wall, they had refused to go back in and just waited on the steps of the castle.

"I'm certain you know pin the carrot on the snowman," Arial scoffs, sitting beside his sister to play.

"Well sorry to disappoint your royal arse but we don't have snow in the Isle, or even good carrots, so," Harry shrugs, cleaning his hook for what seamed like the fifth time in 15 minutes.

Arial widens his eyes, "Woah," he whispers looking horrified, "I'm sorry that- uh, that you had to liv-"

"Oh don't pity me," Harry snarls, pointing his hook at the prince aggressively, "Go back to yer playing."

Hours seem to pass but in reality, it had only been another 40 minutes before the sound of the Limo's engine is heard. Harry lurches up from his seat and runs towards the Limo, not caring that he smashed the snowman that the Prince and Princess were playing with.

Ben, Ben has got to be there with them. Ben is safe. Ben is safe and is inside the Limo. Harry keeps repeating the words to himself even though his heart already knew the correct answer, that Ben wasn't with them, they wouldn't have gotten back so fast if he was.

The doors open and the VK's step out, Jay was holding his arm and it looked like there was a medium sized cut with the amount of blood running down his arm, but it was nothing too bad.

"Ben?" Harry asks, looking around and looking at each of their faces. Mal looked away and Evie looked worried, Jay looked angry and Carlos, well Carlos just looked frightened. "Ye didn't get him." Harry says blankly, frustration boiling up in his chest.

"We couldn't." Jay growls, "There were too many of them."

"Nonsense, there aren't that much-" Harry begins to say.

"There were new people." Mal cuts him off, tying her hair into a ponytail, something she does when she tries to really concentrate on something, "Uma's cousin was there, the daughter of Morgana, Dr. Facilier's twins were also there, so was the son of Yzma, now tell me, what do they all have in common?" She asks bitterly.

"Abilities," Harry realizes, "You could have beaten the pirates no problem but...when there are other people with actual abilities..."

"Yeah, it gets a hundred times harder." Evie finishes with a frustrated stomp of her heels, it was rare to see Evie actually angry. She slips her hand into Mal's, giving a determined nod of her head, "Don't worry, We'll still manage to get him."

"So he..he was there?" Arial asks, not missing how Mal's face seems to heat up as Evie holds her hand.

"Yes, we saw them drag him below deck." Carlos answers slowly, his voice was shaky before breathing out, "We need to do this quick, I-I don't want to think of what they would do to him-"

"Then we need to form a group too, we need people with abilities or we stand no chance." Harry says, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. If they so much as leave a papercut on his Ben, he will kill them all, starting with their Captain.

"Well you have me," Mal says with a raise of her hand, "How many more do we need?"

"Three more, maybe, four would be ideal." Carlos says, "I'm the one that got the closest before they noticed, so I saw what they could do."

"I'm assuming, Uma's cousin has ocean-related powers, similar to Uma's form when she's in water--I think you've seen it when you were little." Harry says with a swish of his hook.

The VKs shiver at the memory, "Ugh, yeah." They say in unison.

"I'm also assuming that Dr. Facilier's twins have some kind of dark magic while Yzma's kid has potions?" Harry finishes, his arms open in a ta-da fashion.

"Spot on, but Dr. Facilier's daughters can't do very big things." Evie nods, she looks to Mal who appears to be deep in thought. "Mal?" She asks, brushing a strand of her from her friend's face, "What is it?"

"I-" Mal ponders, looking up into Evie's eyes with a small huff, "I think I have someone that might join us, he can do potions as well."

"Well? Let's go to him then." Kahir says, "I'd also like to mention that we're in, so you only need one more with an ability, we just need that guy-or girl,"

"Er, no, we'd need two more." Harry points to Mal and Arial, "Magic and Ice powers, what do you have?"

"Strength," Kahir winks, "I could give you a demonstration if you want?" she cracks her knuckles and steps closer.

"Easy now," Arial chuckles, reaching out and grabbing her sister's arm, "Kahir has a small bit of extra strength, she'll punch you and you'd probably fly a few feet back, maybe 3 feet or so."

"Oh come on, it's more than that" Kahir rolls her eyes.

"Nope, it's not, sorry sis."

"Is too!"

"Nope"

"Well okay, that's good then, one more." Jay says, wrapping his scratch up as the siblings bicker in the background, "Who and where is this person that can do potions, Mal?"

"Well...that's the thing," Mal bites her lips, "He gave me a spell I can only use five times which is being able to teleport to him or to wherever he is, getting in is the easy part, getting out-- now that's harder and convincing him to join us? Even harder."

"Wait, you don't-" Evie widens her eyes, "You don't mean your brother, do you?" she gasps, setting her hands on her hips.

"Wait, brother?" Harry, Jay and Carlos echo each other, their eyes wide in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jay asks as he gestures to himself and Carlos, "We're your friends too!"

"Well it didn't matter until now and he's only my half-brother guys, when my mother, Maleficent, and my father, Hades, were together-" Mal begins to explain but is cut off with a wave of Carlos' hands.

"Your father is Hades?" He stage whispers, hands still waving around. Jay quickly grabs his hands before Carlos could smack someone.

"Well, that explains a lot." Harry smirks, looking Mal up and down.

Mal scrunches her nose at the alpha before continuing to explain, "When I was about two years old, my mother found out that my dad had another kid and had been cheating on her, so they broke up. I've met the kid, once, when I was eight and he was seven, he and I were friends then and made a spell together that could teleport me to wherever he was, only five times can the spell be used, so far, I've only used it once... so now, four more times remain."

"So this- kid, is the child of Hades?" Jay says slowly, "And how sure are you that he's not like his father?"

"I'm not," Mal answers with a raise of her head, "but it's worth a shot, for Ben, right?"

That sentence seems to sharpen everyone's senses, they all roll their shoulders and nod, even the siblings had stopped bickering.

"Right." They all say, the atmosphere was tense and full of determination. They were going to save Ben, whatever it took.

"Alright but I can only take four people with me, I think it's best that those who go is, of course, Me, and then Evie, Harry and Carlos. Too many Alphas might tip the scale negatively." Mal explains while biting her lip, looking at each of their faces for their reactions.

Jay and the siblings seem to grumble a bit but nod in acceptance, standing to the side at Mal's request. Mal pulls out her spellbook, flipping to the very first page where messy scribbles rest. She starts saying the words and blue smoke seem to escape from the ground, only for Harry to come to the sickening realization that-- no, the smoke wasn't coming from the ground, it was coming from them, they were turning into smoke.

The pirate closes his eyes, his stomach turning. It felt like he was being spun around and around multiple times, like clothes in a dryer. Then everything was still. Silent. He opens his eyes and finds that they're in an old and small room, a big cauldron sitting on the middle of the room with silver goo bubbling inside it.

There is yelling downstairs before the door is thrown open. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Harry all seem to jump in surprise as a small boy runs in, shutting the door behind him in panic. His head was half shaved, his blue hair hanging over his face. He turns slowly, stiffening as he spots them.

"Brother." Mal greets, her voice still and tense.

The boy straightens up, he was pale, small, and definitely an Omega, but he didn't smell like...anything to Harry, all Omegas smelled like _something_ but this Omega, nothing.

"Don't call me that." The boy rasps. Harry then notices the multiple wounds and bruises littering his arms and what bit of skin they can see.

"Halo-" Mal steps forward, her arms reaching out gently.

"Get out." The boy hisses, glaring at the group. Harry could see the boy's fingers twitching and realizes that the hair on his arms and head was quickly turning a bright blue, with a start, Harry sees that it is actually fire, son of Hades, of course. "Get out!!!" The boy shouts as Mal tries to talk once again, the hair on his arms and head bursting into bright blue flames, except the boy didn't sound very angry, he sounded more...scared.

"We're not here to hurt you! We need your help!" Carlos yelps, holding his arms up.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" The boy, Halo, growls, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as the fire grows, "This is the first time I've seen Mal in, what, 8..9 years? Everybody leaving me alone with horrible people? What makes you think-"

"We'll get you out of this place." Evie says suddenly, kneeling where she stood. A Beta or an Alpha kneeling down in front of an Omega was a big sign that they didn't mean anything, it was a position that could be easily taken down, a position that left the person vulnerable.

Halo's flames stutter to a stop, so did the glowing yellow eyes. "What?" He whispers, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I don't have much motivation to keep writing so I haven't read any comments, but if you've commented a compliment, thank you, even though I haven't read it.  
> To be honest, what keeps me writing is my friend's reaction to this story and because I already have a long plot formed and written, but with motivation going lower and lower, I don't know if I'll keep writing, we'll see.


	8. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to recruit Halo and make a plan

"Yeah, we can get you out of this place." Mal agrees, looking to Evie with a proud look on her face and a nod. 

Halo scoffs softly and Harry's patience was really wearing thin, he wasn't feeling well because of the spell and now this tiny omega brat is giving them an attitude, his mate was in danger and if this omega wouldn't submit and help them then there's no reason to be here and they should just leave. 

"Look," Carlos says, voice steady as he blocks Harry's path, sensing that the Alpha was getting impatient. "Prince Ben has been taken, okay? If you help us get him back, we'll get you out of this place and let you stay in Auradon." He says the last part slowly, looking to Mal who slowly nods, so does Evie. 

"I'm already _in_ Auradon," Halo raises a brow as he stares back at the fellow Omega, his voice was scratchy, as if he hasn't drank water in a while. 

"Wait- So we're in Auradon?" Evie says, confused, "I thought you and your father had to stay in the underworld which is, like, several hundred feet under the Isle of the Lost?" 

"Yeah well," Halo hums as he stirs the goo in the cauldron, "When the barrier broke down, you didn't think Maleficent was the only one to get out, did you?" at those two words he looks up at the group with a smirk, he looks to each of their faces and comes to the conclusion that they if course thought Maleficent was the only one to get out, because she's the only one they've seen. 

"She acted out too quickly," Halo continuous to speak, "She should have stayed in hiding until she gained more control over her powers and got stronger, she was too excited." he shakes his head, scooping out the goop and putting them in small vials. 

"Okay, look-" Mal grits her teeth, trying to stay calm, "Like Carlos said, Ben as been taken and we need your help. We didn't come here to hear you trash talk people, we came here to recruit you. Halo, we need what you can do." 

"What I can do, hm," Halo says softly, voice void of emotion, "And what do you think I can do, Mal? _Sister_? How do you know what I can do if we haven't seen or heard from each other in a long _long_ while? Why would I help you rescue some stupid Prince who's only 'royal'-ness is being a royal pain the ars-" 

"I've had enough of this bullshit." Harry snaps, stepping forward.

"Harry-no-" Carlos begins to say, putting his hand up to stop Harry but the pirate just slaps his hand away, eyes trained on Mal's half-brother who widened his eyes, now very aware of the angry alpha. 

"Y-You're an Alpha." Halo stammers, stepping back.

"Yeah, no shit." Harry snarls, taking another step closer towards the scared Omega. "We need your help and came all this way, using the damn sucky spell to find you. Now I haven't been having a good day and I'm not about to have it ruined even more by a stupid Omega such as yourself." The alpha points his hook at the Omega, now only about two feet away, "If you don't want to help us then so be it. We'll leave you here with your father, who I assume gave you all those bruises or you come with us, help us rescue _my_ mate and you'll be safe with us. Take. Your. Pick." 

"Oh he's your mate." Halo squeaks out, "I-I just insulted an Alpha's mate, oh I'm dead." he scrambles back as the Pirate steps closer, causing Halo to bump against the table full of ingredients and other vials, a few falling unto the ground, the glass breaking into a million pieces. One of the vials carried a red liquid that caused the wood to sizzle as soon as it made contract, creating a good sized hole in the floor. 

"What the hell?!" A loud and deep voice bellows before angry stomping is heard, getting closer. 

"Hide, Hide quick." Halo points towards the closet and behind his bed, the four scramble to quickly run for cover. Harry ducks behind the cauldron, Evie and Mal behind the bed and Carlos into the closet. 

"What the hell, you brat." Hades' voice rings out as he slams open the door, Harry slowly peaks out, careful not to be seen. He sees Hades' tinged blue skin and flaming hair. 

"I-I stumbled and one of the acid potions fell, I'll be m-more careful." Halo mumbles, his head bowed submissively, but even that didn't seem to be enough for Hades. Harry watches as Hades' hand cuts through the air, the loud smack of his palm hitting Halo's cheek ring through the room, but Halo was silent. 

"You've been saying you'd be 'more careful' for years now you brat, I let you stay with me and do your potions despite being the only Omega offspring I have, I have to constantly keep you within my grasp or else an Alpha would jump you and get you pregnant, do you want that?" Hades snaps. 

"Sorry." 

"You're damn right sorry, clean up your mess and get ready for school tomorrow. If I hear that you did anything in school, you know what will happen." Hades growls before roughly slamming the door behind him, the door cracks slightly from the force. 

"Oh, Halo-" Evie begins, stopping as Halo puts a hand out, a sign of 'stop'. They listen to the sound of Hades stomping away until they can no longer be heard.

"Oh god." Carlos gasps as he exits the closet, breathing heavily, "That was terrifying." 

"Yeah, I know." Halo says calmly before turning to look at the group, his left cheek a bright red from Hades' slap. "I'm in."

"Halo-" Mal begins, wanting to make sure her younger brother was okay, or at least talk to him about it.

"No. Shut up." Halo says stiffly, "You came here to recruit me, right? Well I'm in. There's nothing else to talk about except the plan and my reward for helping." He gets out a toolbelt, putting it on and putting about 5 potions in. Two were silver (the ones he got from the pot newly), another two were blue and one was red, like the acid potion. 

Mal stares at her younger half-brother for a few seconds, wanting to talk to him about what just happened but also wanting to get out and rescue Ben as soon as possible. She looks to Harry, lips pressed into a thin line before nodding, facing her brother once more, "Fine, but there are other things we need to talk about." she says, crossing her arms, "Alright, where in Auradon are we and how do we get out without your father noticing?"

"Our father," Halo corrects, ignoring Mal's grimace as he answers, "We're in the Enchanted Forest, where King Edward used to hunt for trolls when he found Giselle, before marrying Queen Nancy." He gets a small old-looking bag, putting in notebooks and several ingredients, "It's easy getting out of this place without father seeing us, I've done it a ton of times to get ingredients, but ever since King Edward and Queen Nancy married, they haven't been checking on the Enchanted Forest as much, so it's probably crawling with Trolls and...other things."

"We should be able to handle it." Harry scoffs cockily, running his finger against his hook.

"Should." Halo mumbles under his breath, Harry narrows his eyes and Halo flinches, "Sorry." he whispers, looking down submissively before pointing at the window of his room, "We can go out that way." 

"You got everything you need?" Mal asks, trying to keep her voice soft and gentle.

"Yup." Halo holds a thick book close to him, no doubt his potion book, "I've got everything."

"Good." Evie breathes, nervous, "Alright, let's go." She opens the window and climbs out, looking down she spots a ladder, it was quite thin but was well built to be stable and hold a good amount of weight. She climbs down carefully and looks up, watching as Mal, Carlos, Harry, and Halo climb down as well. 

"Alright, follow me." Halo mumbles, starting to walk already. The four catch up with him easily, looking around at the dark forest. The forest seemed to get darker and spookier the more they walked, there were no sounds, no birds, the animals. It was totally, eerily, silent. 

"Hey, uhm, what happened back there-" Carlos begins to say, not taking note of how the smaller Omega's body stiffens and the way his hands clamped down on one of the blue potions, "If-If ever you need to talk to someone, you know, Omega-to-Omega, since Omega Bonding is important, uhm, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Halo replies, the only sounds being heard are the leaves being crunched under the group's feet, "I don't do that 'Bonding' thing."

"Omega Bonding," Carlos corrects as he frowns, "But that's really important, if you don't then gunk will build up and-"

"I don't know what the hell Omega Bonding or 'Gunk' is, Dog boy, now shut your trap or you'll attract trolls and orcs to us." Halo snaps, turning to look at Carlos with a guarded look in his eyes. 

"Hey now," Harry says coldly, "You don't speak to him that way."

Halo turns his head away, continuing to walk. "Sorry." He grumbles, god he really did not like Alphas. 

"You only say that because you're scared of me," Harry points out harshly, although there was a smug tone in his voice, "Besides, how do we know you're not leading us to Trolls and Orcs yerself?" 

The Alpha's words seem to shock the other members of the group, their feet coming to a stop. 

Halo takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to face the Alpha before turning around, a glare on his face. "Look, if I wanted to die, I would have just stayed back home with another Angry Alpha, If you don't trust me then fine, good luck finding your way out of this forest. I'll be waiting for you on the other side." he snaps, eyes locked on the ground, not being able to bring himself to look up at the Alpha, it was how he was raised after all.

"Look at me when you talk, don't you know that's rude?" Harry scoffs, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"I can't-" Halo starts, gritting his teeth as he feels the familiar sparks of flames on his arms and hair. 

"Just try, little Omega."

"I already said I can't!" Halo shouts, hair lightly bursting into flames, "What is it with Alphas and not understanding what 'fear' is?" 

"For someone who told Carlos to shut up, you're being awfully loud right now." Harry grits his teeth.

"Guys!" Mal scoffs, watching as Halo's flames stutter and return to normal, "This is really not the time for you two to be acting like little kids fighting over a toy! Without Halo we die, _with_ Halo we might still die if he does plan to lead us to a troll or orc camp--but I would rather die making an effort to trust my brother and save Ben." 

"Mal is right, Ben wouldn't want us arguing like this," Evie agrees, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders, "We should stop arguing and trust that Halo is leading us safely."

"You speak of Ben like he's dead." Carlos points out to Evie, jumping at Harry's angry grumble.

"Maybe he is, we don't know." Halo scoffs, turning his back to them to start walking. He didn't get very far when an angry pirate alpha jumps on him, hook pressed against the omega's neck as the Omega's chest hits the ground. 

"Don't say that." Harry snarls, "Don't you dare say that, ever again. Keep your negative comments to yerself." He growls.

Halo's eyes are shut tight, holding his breath as the Alpha slowly let's him go, that didn't stop the tears building up in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks as he got up. 

"Harry!" Mal cries out in exasperation, throwing her hands up as she hurries to her brother's side. 

"Shit-" Harry curses, bracing himself for Mal's wrath. 

"Quiet." Halo hisses, wiping at his tears aggressively. He holds one finger up, asking for total silence as he strains to listen to the forest. Halo's eyes widen, fear pooling in them, "Run. Run!" he shouts, already taking off. The rest of the group follows him, not asking any questions and it was good that they didn't too, because a few seconds later a troll breaks through the trees, it stood at 15 feet, so pretty small for a troll but big enough to be terrifying. 

"Oh it smells!" Carlos gags as they continue to run, the distance between them and the troll getting smaller and smaller. 

"It hears too!" The troll roars, ripping out a tree and throwing it. Halo gasps and reaches his hand out, grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt and pulling him back, just in time as the tree lands a few feet ahead, where Harry would have been if he had kept running. 

"Drink." Halo says, pulling out one of the smaller potions from his pouch, this one was a bright yellow. He opens it and takes a sip before handing it around, the rest of the group take a sip as well, gagging at the taste. "Okay now run, the potion makes as faster." He explains. 

"Thanks." Harry mumbles, spitting at the dirt before running again, he and Carlos were ahead while Halo ran beside Mal and Evie. 

"Your brother is so cool," Evie gasps as she runs, grimacing slightly, "But I shouldn't have worn heels."

Mal looks down and sees that her crush is indeed wearing heels. "Do you think you can handle running until we've lost the troll?" she asks worriedly. The loud stomping of feet close behind scared her, the troll certainly wasn't that far behind. 

"We need to lose it!!" Harry shouts, "Halo! Use the Acid Potion!"

"What?! I only have one left!" Halo cries out, although he does bring his hand down to his toolbelt, fingering the loop of the red vial to get it out. 

"Use it or we all die!" Carlos shouts, "Please!"

Halo whines and wraps his fingers against the vial before twisting around to look at the troll, "I don't have good aim." he gasps, surprised to see the Troll so close already. 

"I do." Harry hisses, skidding to a stop to grab the vial from Halo's fingers, "Run! I'll catch up with ye!" 

They do, they continue to run, a few steps ahead they turn back to see Harry getting picked up by the Troll.

"Harry!!" Mal, Evie and Carlos shout, about to step forward. Harry let's out a loud yell and throws his arm out, the small vial turns in the air before hitting the troll's head, just above his right eye, breaking. 

The troll let out a loud roar, letting go of Harry to cover his eye, the smell of burning Troll skin traveled through the air. 

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Halo watch in horror as Harry's body travels down, closer and closer to the ground before the Alpha seems to twist in the air, he hits the ground. rolling a bit before standing, unscathed, "Alright, let's go! Run!" Harry shouts, already sprinting towards them. 

"That was wicked!" Carlos shouts, whooping as they continue to run, leaving the troll behind as it continued to cry out in pain.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jay grimaces as Kahir wraps his scratch, "I already wrapped it." He mumbles under his breath.

"Correction, you tried to. This is the correct way to do it." Kahir replies with a smile, "Although, good job for someone who didn't know how to wrap a wound before, you forgot to clean it too, which is why I did."

"I thought you were supposed to be strong," Jay tilts his head.

"Well I am, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to treat a wound." Kahir raises a brow, "Only a fool would be strong and not educated."

"What's taking them so long?" Arial says worriedly as he paces back and forth, they've been waiting for five hours and there was no sign of Mal, Evie, Harry or Carlos yet. "What if they're hurt? What if the person they were trying to recruit tied them up and kept them captive? What if they're waiting for us to go rescue them?" He gasps, wringing his hands together, "Guys, what if-"

"What if they arrived safely?" Evie's voice rings out behind them. 

Arial whirls around to see a small, rusty car drive up to the castle, the passenger's side window was down to reveal an Evie grinning at them, "We've returned!" She says, laughing.

"Are you guys hurt?" Jay gasps, standing up, ignoring Kahir's scolding. 

"Well, we've got small cuts after having to battle a few orcs but other than that, we're fine! Thanks to Halo's potions, Harry's sword and Mal's spells." Evie hums, getting out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop. The driver's side opens and Carlos steps out, a big smile on his face.

"You drove?" Jay laughs, gaping. His friend runs up to him and they high five, "Bro That's awesome! I didn't know you could drive!!" he whoops.

"I can't!" Carlos laughs, "I've just been doing what I see you doing whenever you drive!." He laughs.

"Wait, so we could have died?" Harry asks as he steps out from the car.

"Huh, not bad." Mal grins, nodding, "You'd be a good driver Carlos, only hitting a _few_ stuff, like a pole, a deer-"

"I swerved before I hit them, okay?" Carlos huffs, pouting. 

"How's Halo?" Evie asks, looking into the car. 

"He's alright, thanks." a dry voice says, Jay, Kahir and Arial watch as a small guy steps out, his blue hair falling over his right eye, "I really hate small spaced."

"Oh my goodness your throat is terribly dry, let me get you some water." Kahir says with an uncomfortable wrinkle of her nose before she quickly makes her way inside the castle. Her mother taught her how to care for people and how to tell when they're in need of something, she loved her mother and almost lived by her teachings. 

"Oh god, there are more Alphas?" The boy, Halo, whines and stands behind Mal, as if hiding. 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jay asks with a frown and quirk of his brow.

"He's just...scared, of Alphas." Carlos explains slowly. 

"Shut up! I'm not scared!" Halo snaps, rounding on Carlos, glaring. 

"You sure about that?" Arial asks, stepping closer, a smirk on his face. 

Halo flinches and breaths in shakily. 

Carlos widens his eyes, smelling smoke, "Oh no." he says before stepping away, forgetting to warn Arial before Halo's arm hair and head hair burst into flames. The prince shrieks and steps back, tripping over his own legs and landing on his back. Harry cackles, even Mal giggles lightly. 

"Sorry." Halo mumbles, looking away as the flames sputter to a stop, "I-I can't control it so well yet..." 

"That was hilarious!" Harry cackles, "That was gold!" 

Kahir arrives back with a glass of water, a very confused look on her face, "What was?" She asks as she hands Halo some water, he stiffens at the presence of another Alpha but takes the water gratefully, "And why is my brother on the ground?"

"Nothing," Evie giggles, throwing her hair over her shoulder, "So, what have you guys been doing while we were gone?" 

"Not lounging around and playing like you'd expect," Jay says with a smirk, crossing his arms smugly, "We thought of a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this chapter is good or not, I didn't really think when writin this one. Leave your thoughts maybe, idk.


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay talk to the rest of the group about his plan, they get to know the newcomers (Prince Arial, Princess Kahir, and Halo) and Jay introduces someone new as well!

"A plan?" Carlos smirks, "Brawn over Brain Jay coming up with a foolproof plan, interesting." he cheekily tilts his head as the Alpha huffs, looking away.

"You didn't come up with it, did'ya?" Harry grins, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I did, thanks." Kahir giggles, "But Jay helped a lot. Let's go in and discuss it in Ben's room, maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! I want to introduce you guys to someone as well." Jay beams, waving his hand for them to follow.

"Hey, I'm Arial." Arial says to Halo, his hand extended, "And you?"

"Halo." Halo mumbles, looking at Arial's hand in slight confusion, "What?"

"Oh, you're supposed to shake it." Arial explains, twitching his fingers slightly.

"Oh....uhm, okay..." Halo murmurs, grabbing the tips of Arial's fingers and shaking it around roughly. Carlos almost bursts out into laughter as he sees the surprised and very confused look on both their faces.

"Auradon is weird." Halo huffs, shaking his head and walking past the alpha, quickly following behind his sister and not wanting to be near the Alpha.

"What in the world?" Arial murmurs, staring at Halo's back as the short omega walks away.

Carlos slaps the Prince's back lightly, "He doesn't know a lot of things, he had a rough life, and that's coming from me." he grins, "Let's go, they're going to be waiting and you look like a fish."

Prince Arial closes his mouth before glaring playfully at Carlos, "Very funny."

"It is indeed." Carlos snickers before they both hurry to catch up to the group. The two of them manage to make it to Ben's room in time to see that the others had already sat down in chairs, the floor, the bed and on a table.

"Hey, where's Jay?" Carlos asks with a frown, looking around and noticing that his best friend wasn't present in the room.

"Oh he went to get his friend, said he knew someone that is really good with this 'sneaking around' stuff." Evie explains with a clap of her hands and a flick of her blue hair.

"Oh, does he mean Patrick, Pocahontas' kid?" Kahir asks, watching as Mal leans against Evie, "They both hung out a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, Trick?" Mal pipes up, "That's his nickname, right?"

"Oh, him!" Evie gasps, "Right yeah, I know him!"

"So he's good at sneaking around, huh?" Harry murmurs, playing with his hook, "Pretty odd, for someone who grew up in Auradon."

"Yeah, I agree." Halo mumbles, carefully setting his potions on one of the tables, not looking up to talk.

"Oh hey!" Kahir says loudly, "We haven't introduced each other! I'm Princess Kahir."

"Halo," the blue-haired boy replies, "That means Arial is a Prince, since you're siblings." he mumbles, more to himself but the others heard.

"Uh, yeah." Evie says slowly, "You know, it must be weird for you to work with people you don't know very well." she hums, "Why don't we all get to know each other, while waiting?"

"It's okay, it's weird for me to work with people in general, I don't really need to know a lot about you guys since I'll be gone once this job is over." Halo mumbles before sitting down on the floor, feeling comfort in being lower than the others.

"Speaking of which, what are you getting in return for doing 'this job'?" Arial asks, tilting his head with a curious frown.

"Oh, well one of them is that he gets to be away from his father, and the other...uh, he hasn't decided yet?" Mal says slowly, "But I am hoping that, maybe he wants to go to Auradon Prep?"

"No." Halo says stiffly, playing with the rug, "I want Father thrown back to the Isle of the Lost."

"Oh, wow, you must hate him a lot. I'm sorry that you had to live with someone who-" Arial begins to murmur kindly.

"Stop." Halo hisses, "Stop, please, let's not talk about him?" He hesitantly looks up, grimacing as he locks eyes with the alpha, "I don't like talking about him.."

"Oh.." Arial whispers, eyes wide in surprise before gently smiling, "Of course."

"Hey! How come Halo is fine with that prissy prince but not with me!" Harry grumbles, "Not that I have a problem with it-"

"Because you're an asshole, that's why." Mal answers, glaring at the Alpha, "You threw him down!"

"You threw him down?!" Arial and Kahir both shout, turning to look at the pirate in shock.

"Who threw who down?" Jay asks as he walks in with another guy beside him, the other guy had mocha coloured skin and a cheeky grin seemingly permanent on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm Patrick but please don't call me that, Call me Trick. Nice to meet you." The guy grins, doing fingers guns and clicking his tongue.

"Nice introduction," Arial smirks, narrowing his eyes, clearly the prince didn't trust this guy.

"Thanks, It's not my usual introduction," The guy, Trick, winks, "Usually I'd start with stealing something from you guys, handing it back and then introducing myself, but this is good enough I suppose."

"Oh, I like him." Harry snickers, pointing his hook at the guy who was probably an inch or two shorter.

"Thanks, oh, by the way, I am an Omega, but I don't really feel like one so I'm trying to find ways to make myself an Alpha." Trick nods.

"That's possible?" Halo gasps, looking up with big eyes, "How?"

"The Trident of Poseidon, I heard it's just as powerful as Fairy Godmother's wand but probably 15x harder to get." Trick smirks, "Some people say it's even more powerful."

The room seems to still, curiosity filling the air along with the urge to get the Trident of Poseidon.

"Alright, that's nice and all but we're not here to talk about The Trident of Poseidon, we're here to try and rescue Ben." Mal reminds the room, hands flat as she looks around, looking at each of the peoples' faces.

"Aye," Harry agrees, though his eyes did seem hungry for the trident, "What's the plan?"

"Well, what we had in mind is that we send one person to the Isle of the Lost, one that they don't know. It also cannot be Arial or Kahir because, er, no offense," Jay looks to the two royals, "But you're not very good at acting bad or evil."

"None taken," The twins says in unison.

"Alright so that leaves Trick and Hugo." Jay nods, "I think Halo should do it since he's the actual child of a Villain, plus, he's small so I'm guessing he's quick, So we can send him over." Jay looks to the omega who nods wordlessly, still not looking the Alpha in the eye.

"Then what?" Evie asks, tilting her head.

"Well, it's a tad bit complicated.." Kahir grins, standing and tying her long strawberry-blond hair into a ponytail, her blue eyes twinkling, "Let me explain it."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Okay, you good?" Evie asks, patting Halo's chest gently, they were outside the castle, just beside the limo getting ready to leave.

Halo was dressed in a black ripped shirt and thick pants, a dark blue leather jacket with silver studs decorating it and dark blue boots, there were some accessories such as black piercings, silver and gold rings and silver chains hanging from his toolbelt (with the potions inside).

"Yeah," Halo decides, smiling slightly, "This is surprisingly comfortable."

"That's good." Mal grins as she looks her brother up and down, "Evie's the best of the best when it comes to clothes so it's no surprise," She turns to her friend who blushes and rolls her eyes playfully. The purple-haired beta looks back to the omega, "Remember what we discussed, alright? Try to control your uh, flaming hair."

"Will do." Halo breaths in shakily, "I'll try my best to stick to the plan."

"You better," Harry grumbles, being the most anxious alpha in the room, "My mate rests in your hands for now."

"I know," Halo whimpers, looking down, "I'll do m-my best."

"I'll need you to do more than your best," Harry clamps a hand down on Halo's shoulder, the Omega flinches and ducks his head as if bracing himself for a blow, "I have faith in you." He uses the hook to tilt the Omega's head up, finally locking eyes with Halo's purple-blue eyes, "I was an arse when we first met and I will continue being one, but, I really want Ben back."

Halo stares at him, forcing a smirk on his face, "You have nothing to worry about, Hook."

"That's more like it."

"Alright, alright guys let's do this!" Jay claps his hands, exiting the castle.

Arial follows behind them, little snowflakes traveling down his hands since he was nervous, "Hey, Halo, uhm... if we manage to get out of this alive," He wrings his wrist together, "Do you think you'd allow me to take you on a tour and maybe, lunch?" he asks, his white-ginger-blond hair gently falling over his eyes.

"Uhm." Halo pauses, playing with his fingers and pulling at the leather gloves, "Why?"

Arial pauses, speechless, he didn't have an answer prepared for that.

"Hey! Come on first batch!" Jay yells, slapping the hood of the car loudly.

"Yeah man!" Trick laughs, running down and opening the Limo, getting in excitedly, "I am so ready for this!"

"Uh, See you." Halo says, walking away and getting into the Limo as well.

"Evie wait," Mal takes her friend's hand before she can get into the Limo as well, "You'll be staying with Dizzy, right? You'll be safe?"

"I will Mal," Evie chuckles, tilting her head, "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Mal breaths before it changes into a chuckle, "Yeah I am, just- be safe, okay? I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh? Then you can tell me right now." Evie giggles, a big smile on her face.

"Oh no, no, no, It'll be better to tell you when uh, all this," Mal gestures around with her hands, "Is over."

"Oh. Good idea." Evie nods, giving one last smile before pulling Mal in for a hug, "Wish us luck." She whispers before pulling away, giving one way of her hand before entering the Limo.

"Good luck." Mal whispers back, waving her hand in goodbye as well.

Mal,Harry, Arial, Kahir and Carlos watch as Jay, Evie, Trick, and Halo drive away, towards the Isle, towards Ben.

"They'll do well." Mal tells Harry, noticing that the Pirate was more fidget-y than usual.

"I know." Harry lies, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter. I still haven't gone to looking at comments partly because I'm really busy lately (School starts August 1). Thanks for reading, hope ya liked it <3


	10. Joining the Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go through with the plan

Halo was panicking. The moment they arrived in the Isle of the Lost and had stepped out of the car, his hair and arm-hair burst into flames, his breathing was quick and eyes were wide.

"Hey, hey calm down. Calm down you're going draw attention to us." Patrick hisses, "Good thing Evie found fireproof fabric or else your clothes would be ruined."

"Sorry, I'm trying, I-I'm trying." Halo whines, holding his breath so the flames lessen, slowly stuttering and turning back to normal, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, just think of this." Evie says gently, putting a hand on the small guy's shoulder, "You're badass, you're cool. You're evil and rotten to the core, you're better than them and you know it." She grins, "That's how you must act."

"So, like-uhm- like Harry?" Halo points out, straightening his shoulders and putting a smirk on his face, eyes narrowed, "Let's get this damn thing over with, this place is disgusting." His proud look melts of his face and turns into a questioning one, "Like that?"

"Yes. Exactly." Evie beams, patting Halo's hair, "Great job!" Halo beams up at her thankfully.

"Alright so, You know the directions, we'll watch until they accept you and then we'll get things ready before getting the others." Jay grins, attempting to pat the omega's shoulder but he inches away.

"Okay, I'll-I'll be off now." Halo takes a deep breath, fixing his clothing and his hair before chuckling nervously as he starts walking, the three wave at him, wishing him good luck.

Halo continuous to walk until he spots the docks, looking at the multiple pirates gathered around. He puts his hand on his potions bag, looking around, he knows that Jay, Trick and Evie were watching him somewhere, somehow, he also knew that Harry and the others were counting on him, he couldn't let them down. He fingers one of the belt loops before putting a smirk on his face, raising his head proudly and stepping out, walking towards the ship. He feels a light touch on his bag a few steps down and turns, spotting a dirty-blond haired guy put his hand up quickly, surprised at being caught.

"Who do you think you are?" Halo growls, "Trying to steal from me?" He rounds on the guy, trying hard to not flinch away from his Alpha Presence.

"Hey, man." The guy puts his hands up, a grin on his face, "I'm Gil, my father-"

"Is Gaston?" Halo finishes, remembering when Harry listed off the names of the pirates.

"I- Yeah! How'd you know?" Gil grins, clapping his hands together.

"Magic." Halo squeaks out, clearing his throat and repeating himself  with a calmer and more controlled voice, just realizing what he has done.

"Oh man, that's pretty cool!" Gil laughs.

"Say, you're a pirate aren't you?" Halo says slowly, trying to not be so obvious, "Do you mind if you take me to your captain?"

"Oh, sure, why?" The Alpha asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why am I supposed to tell you what business I have with your captain?" Halo snaps, slipping back into character, "I answer to your captain only."

"Oh...oh okay." Gil puts his hands up, "Wow you're a pretty tough Omega, aren't you?" He chuckles.

Halo swallows dryly, "Indeed," He smirks, giving a cocky head tilt, "I've got some ways to protect myself as well, won't make it so easy for Alphas."

Gil continuous to lead Halo towards the ship, several heads turning towards them curiously, "Why?" he asks, turning to the smaller boy.

Halo says nothing, for he had no words in mind to say. The small omega had locked eyes with the Captain who bared her teeth in distrust, waiting for Gil as he walks Halo closer, Halo feels the familiar warmth on his scalp and arm but took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"Uma! This is..." Gil pauses, "Actually, I'm not sure." He scratches his head, a frown on his face.

"Halo, Son of Hades." Halo says through gritted teeth, "I've come back from Auradon with a proposal."

"Hm," Uma smirks, running her blade against the wood lightly as she steps closer to Halo, "A proposal? Let's hear it then, it better be good or you really won't like what would come next."

"I hear you're trying to break down the barrier," Halo grins, raising his head proudly, "I also hear that you've taken Prince Ben captive, which, is a smart move definitely."

"How did you-" Uma snarls, raising her blade towards Halo's neck.

"Don't." Halo growls, hair bursting into flames, but this time he meant for it to, "Don't test me, or I assure you. You'll regret it."

Those around scramble back quickly at the sudden appearance of flames, they watch as it returns back to normal. Their interest was definitely grasped.

"Nice," Uma smirks, "Fine, continue talking." She puts her sword back and looks expectantly at the omega.

"You saw just a bit of what I can do," Halo says, "I can also do potions, which, I'm sure will be a great help in your plan." He gestures to his toolbelt, but is surprised when the alpha just scoffs.

"We've already got a guy who can do potions," Uma tilts her head, a brow raised in challenge, "What makes you different, or, better?"

Halo takes a deep breath, his teeth clenched before announcing, "I'm Mal's half-brother, how about that?"

Uma gasps, the rest of the ship stiffens and Gil giggles in delight, clapping his hands. Uma raises her sword to shut him up, she turns back to Halo, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "Well hey now," She steps closer, watching as Halo stiffens and eyes her with guarded eyes, "That _is_ interesting, Omega." She snaps her teeth together, cackling as Halo flinches. "But why would you want to help us?"

"I'd like to get back at Mal for leaving me behind with our father, for not even sparing me a glance when I needed her most," Halo says, anger seeping into his voice just as they had rehearsed, "I want to watch Auradon burn and in ruins, I only ask you to not touch the Enchanted Forest and for a front row seat when Mal is banished."

"Done." Uma cackles, nudging her head in the direction of the stairs, "Gil, lead him downstairs where the rest of our....surprises, stay."

"Alright- I mean, Aye!" Gil says, he waves his hand, "Follow me Halo! Wow you are so cool, Let's hope you get along with the others, but some of them are scary, like Yuri-"

"Thanks Gil, I'd prefer if we had a quiet walk." Halo interrupts, feeling uneasy at how smoothly things were going. Harry told him that Uma was smart, cunning, surely she didn't totally fall for his act.

Halo thanked the pirate under his breath as Gil listened to his request, the walk there was short and silent indeed, they made their way down the stairs and Halo tries not to flinch at the mild stench. "Is that him?" Halo nods in the direction of Ben who was tied up and leaning against a wall, he had some bruises so obviously he had tried to fight back multiple times. Ben looks up at him, his eyes were curious, calculating. Halo watches him, Harry was definitely a lucky Alpha.

"Oh yes, He's the prince." Gil answers.

Halo nods and starts making his way towards the Prince, only to be cut off by a tall guy, his aura just seems to scream Alpha so loudly that Halo actually steps back, grimacing as the guy slouches to peer at him, his head tilted and a big grin on his face.

"Well lookie what we have here," He hisses, raking his fingers through his violet hair, "Another surprise weapon of Uma's is he?"

"I'm my own weapon, thanks." Halo snaps, "Out of my way, I want to inspect the Prince."

"Oh yea? Why's that?" He giggles, leaning closer to Halo. Halo inhales sharply and looks away, "That's better, know your place Omega."

"Excuse me?" Halo hisses.

"Yuri, lay off him." An exasperated voice says from behind the Alpha, Yuri, the seemingly-crazy guy steps to the side with a childish whine, revealing a girl who looked a lot like Uma except she wore her darker-green hair in a bun.

"But Madia, it's fun to watch Omegas squirm!" Yuri grumbles, pulling out a potion from his pocket, "It's even funner when you can force them to go into heat and they're in so much pain." He chuckles darkly, look at Halo with hooded eyes. Halo's tough act falters, a look of fear appearing on his face.

"Yuri, Do you want Madia to be double mad?" another voice says from the side of the boat, Halo looks to see two girls resting against each other, they seemed so still, it was almost creepy.

Yuri shivers, apparently he thought so too. "Eh fuck off, Falcon." Yuri snaps, rolling his shoulders and stomping away, but not before shooting a maniacal grin at Halo. Halo grimaces, the tips of his hair bursting into a tiny flame before quickly turning back to normal.

"Sorry about him, Yuri isn't so fixed in the head." Madia explains, she seemed the most normal out of the bunch. She nods to Gil who still stood behind Halo, "Go ahead upstairs Gil, We'll take care of this guy."

"Alright Mad, thanks!" Gil beams, loudly heading upstairs.

"Thanks." Halo mumbles, rubbing his arms insecurely, "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah," Madia chuckles, she was a Beta, Halo notes. "Anyway, I'm Madia, daughter of Morgana meaning I'm Uma's cousin." She points to the crazy guy, sharpening his blade silently, "You've met Yuri, son of Yzma. Those two over there," She nods at the two girls, "The older one is Falcon and the younger one is Fae, they've got some dark magic voodoo and all that, don't get on their bad side."

"Thanks for the warning. I'm Halo, son of Hades." Halo nods.

"Pleased to meet you Halo," Madia winks, "Well, best go and get comfortable, we're still waiting for Hook to arrive after all."

Halo tenses, "Hook?"

"Yea, Captain Hook." She says before sighing and pointing at Ben, "Princey over there is Harry Hook's mate, Harry Hook is the son of Captain Hook. We expect Harry to come and try to get Princey back so we called his father down," She smirks, "To throw him off."

"Oh." Halo mumbles, his heartbeat quickening, "That's smart." He says dryly.

"Yeah," Madia agrees, "Make yourself comfortable while we wait." She grins, "It's going to take a long time."

Halo nods, giving a small huff as she walks away before he makes his way to Ben, aware of all the eyes on him, "Well, Hello there Princey Beasty, got yourself into quite a pickle huh?" He snickers loudly, "You don't look much like a beast," he tilts his head, "More like a puppy."

Ben glares up at Halo, there was a bruise on Ben's chin and right cheek.

"Oooh, a fighter." Halo smirks, squatting in front of the captive, "An Omega Prince, how interesting..."

Ben says nothing, he just continued to glare at Halo. He really didn't like this place. He had tried to talk it out with Uma and her 'secret weapons' but nothing worked. He disliked that crazy guy, Yuri, most of all, threatening to give him the mating bite. Ben watches as Halo looks around, making sure that the other secret weapons weren't looking before pulling something out from his glove, Ben widens his eyes as he recognizes it immediately, it was his Aegis Charm, the charm Harry had given him.

"How-" Ben starts to say.

"How did I know you were with Harry Hook? They told me of course, honestly, aren't you supposed to be smart?" Halo snaps loudly before putting a finger to his lips, a gesture for silence before he puts the charm around Ben's leg, tucking it into his boot. The Aegis charm works if it is worn, anywhere on the body and when they find out that Ben is wearing an Aegis charm, his foot is probably the last place they'd look.

"Who are you?" Ben whispers, his throat dry.

"Halo, I'm Mal's half-brother." Halo whispers, finally breaking his tough act, relaxing his body, "Don't worry, we have plan." he whispers closely before slipping Ben a small knife, "Use that when you have to, it's coated with a paralyzing potion that should last for 5 minutes."

Ben nods, his eyes wide and hope clear in his eyes, they were coming for him. He was going to get out of this place and see his Harry again.

"Watcha doin'?" Yuri asks, plopping down beside Halo who lets out a surprised hiccup and jerks away, "Aww, I only wanted to talk with ya." he bares his teeth playfully, "Promise."

"Yeah well, I don't." Halo grumbles, sitting down a few feet away from Ben, his back against the wall.

"That's not a smart thing to say baby boy," Yuri cackles, bringing out his blade and licking the blunt side. Halo's breath hitches as he eyes Yuri's actions, the Alpha inching closer to him.

"Yeah w-well, I say what I want." Halo says, hating his accidental stutter.

Yuri's narrows his eyes, his cocky grin turning into a frown, he was totally still before sighing, "You're no fun, I prefer Omega's who squirm and try to hide."

"Tsk, better hunt somewhere else then." Halo snaps, glaring at the Alpha.

"Maybe." Yuri says slowly, slipping his knife back into it's sheath, "Or maybe I'll just keep trying."

"Hey, leave him alone." Ben interrupts, glaring at the purple-haired man.

Yuri snarls loudly and rounds on the prince, "You're another thing, why would an Omega be so tough and even go so far as to challenge an Alpha, do you want more bruises Princey?"

"Yuri!" Madia shouts, "What did I tell you?" she snaps, although she was a Beta it seemed like she was above the Alpha.

"Fine!" Yuri yells, standing and walking to her, "I was just trying to have a bit of fun! It's so boring here!"

Halo sighs, resting his head back, he had to agree with the Alpha on that.

-=-=-=-=-=-= 6 hours later

"Food's here!" Uma's voice rings out as her boots hit the ground. Ben looks up to see that someone was beside her, they wore a long coat and had a big hood over their head so their face wasn't seen. Uma throws several bags out, Madia opens it and pulls out a piece of bread, humming as she bites into it. "Also... I was told by a little guppy that we might have a rat on board with us." Uma sneers, looking at each of their faces but seemed to linger on Halo's just a few milliseconds longer.

"Fae, the prince is probably thirsty, give him some water." Uma holds out a glass. One of the girls, the shorter one, stands up and gets the water, kneeling beside the prince as she let him drink. Ben whispered his thanks as he drank his fill, at least they were making sure he was hydrated enough to be awake.

The hooded person leans closer to Uma, whispering something into her ear, "Hm, you're right." Uma nods before pointing her sword at Yuri, "You, give the prince some of your bread, he's probably hungry as well." Ben's stomach gurgled in agreement.

"Aw what?" Yuri whines, "Why can't Fae do it!"

"Yuri, now." Uma narrows her eyes.

"Ugh fine." Yuri rolls his eyes before standing up, "Making me share my food with an Omega." he huffs as he nears Ben.

Ben glares at him, trying to push himself back as Yuri extends his hand, stopping an inch away with a piece of bread in his fingers, "No thanks."

"Aw c'mon Benny, It's not poisoned or potioned, see?" Yuri tears of some of the bread and puts it into his mouth. Ben keeps his mouth closed, not wanting to risk it.

"Make him stop struggling Yuri, we can't have the Prince dying of hunger." Uma smirks. She watches as Yuri attempts to put his hand on Ben's shoulders, only to be blown back a couple feet, landing hard on his side and with a loud groan. Everyone stops eating.

"What was that?!" Yuri shouts angrily, pointing at Ben, "He couldn't do that before!" he yells, getting on his feet.

"An Aegis Charm," Uma hisses, "So someone did put an Aegis charm on him." She glares at Halo.

"What're you looking at me for?" Halo scoffs, "If I had an Aegis charm, I would have put it on myself and not on him."

The hooded figures chuckles lightly, pointing at Halo with a shake of his head.

"Good try, Son of Hades, but my partner here tells me otherwise." Uma snarls, "Tie him up."

"Oh goodie, finally some fun." Yuri beams, grabbing the rope quickly and making his way to Halo whose hair quickly burst into flames, so did the ones on his arm.

"Right, that bug. Yuri, give him this." Uma tosses a vial at Yuri who easily catches it, "My partner gave it, it stops another person's ability, for example, if his ability was breathing underwater, he wouldn't be able to do that for a week after drinking this potion."

"Oh, that's great." Yuri cackles, "Nothing can stop me now." he grins, opening the vial and forcing Halo's shoulder against the wood, "Open up!" He laughs.

"Uma! What is this?!" Halo yells, his hand shooting out and stopping Yuri's wrist, although his strength was nothing compared to the much bigger alpha, "We had a deal!"

"Well, the deal is off." Uma snaps, "Traitor."

Halo whimpers as Yuri snaps his teeth together, the Alpha straddled the Omega's hips, forcing the Omega's mouth opened before pouring the potion in, covering Halo's mouth and pinching his nose so that Halo was forced to swallow. Yuri gets off of Halo as soon as the Omega swallows. Halo coughs, breathing deeply. He was confused, why and how. How did Uma know.

"I'm not-I'm not a traitor!" Halo shouts, trying to make his hair burst into flames but instead there were only soft crackling, and nothing else.

The hooded figure strides towards Halo quickly, Yuri moves out of the way. The hooded figure kneels in front of Halo before looking up and pulling his hood down, a grin on the person's face.

"Don't you know lying is bad?" Trick says, a mock angry-pout on is face, wagging his finger, "You're being a bad boy, Halo, what would Daddy Hades say?"

Ben watches with wide eyes, he knew Trick, he had helped Trick around on his first day in Auradon Prep. Why was he doing this? He watches as Trick laughs at Halo's stunned face before the smaller Omega jerks up, his fist smashing right into Trick's nose, sending the bigger Omega on the floor.

"You bastard!!" Halo yells, scrambling on top of Trick before punching him again, "We trusted you!"

Yuri quickly pulls Halo away, forcing the Omega down as he fumbles to tie the smaller boy's hands.

"It's all in the name honey," Trick chuckles before spitting some blood on the floor, "Besides, they would have found you out anyway, you're not exactly good at acting." he stands, nodding as Yuri steps back, "Put him beside Ben, we've got two captives now."

"Why are you doing this?!" Ben shouts, "You were good! You were-"

"I was naive!" Trick cuts Ben off, glaring, "I'm not that stupid anymore."

"Wow, you'll have to convince me." Halo grunts as Yuri drops him beside Ben.

Trick scoffs, rolling his eyes at Halo's comeback. "Do what you want with him, Yuri." He says, "Just not too much." he chuckles, turning his back on the two captives to stand beside Uma who smirks and raises her head proudly.

"We're going to have to do the plan earlier than expected," Uma announces, "Get ready."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I've been feeling a big better so here's another chapter.  
> Here is also a list of the other characters entered (That aren't canon):  
> \- Prince Arial, Son of Anna and Kristoff. He has winter powers. He has short blond, ginger and white hair, mixed together. Alpha  
> \- Princess Kahir, Daughter of Anna and Kristoff. She's really strong. She has strawberry-blond hair that reaches her lower back. Alpha  
> \- Halo, Son of Hades and Half-Brother to Mal. His hair and arm hair bursts into flames when he is anxious/angry and he loves alchemy. He has dark blue hair, one side of his head is shaved. Omega  
> \- Patrick "Trick", Son of Pocahontas and John. He enjoys pranking people and sneaking around, staying true to his nickname. He has a black Mohawk. Omega  
> \- Madia, Daughter of Morgana and Cousin to Uma. She has the same ability as Uma when she is in the ocean. She has hair similar to Uma's but a darker green and usually wears it in a bun. Beta  
> \- Yuri, Son of Yzma. Like his mother, he loves potions and alchemy. He has light purple hair which he enjoys to style and keep short. Alpha  
> \- Falcon, Daughter of Dr. Facilier. She and her younger sister, practice some dark magic but cannot do so much. She has long wavy hair which she likes to keep loose. Beta  
> \- Fae, Daughter of Dr. Facilier. She and her older sister, practice some dark magic but cannot do so much. She has short hair and often gets mistaken for a guy. Omega


	11. Survival

"Hey." Ben mumbles softly, looking down at a certain blue-haired Omega, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Halo grumbles, looking up at the Prince, a bruise decorated his left-cheek which was a gift from the purple-haired alpha, "We're both tied up if you haven't noticed, Beast Boy."

Ben rolls his eyes, yeah, this kid was no doubt a villain spawn, "I have an Aegis charm, remember? I just need to shield you and they can't touch you."

Halo blinks, eyes full of surprise before turning into understanding, "Oh." He looks down, "Thank you, uh, Your Highness."

"So now that I'm beneficial to you, you start respecting me?" Ben questions, a playful grin on his face.

Halo blushes and plays with his fingers, not saying anything.

"Don't worry," Ben chuckles, "I know a lot of your mindsets are like that, It's not offensive."

"Oy, Quiet down." Madia calls out as she puts a set of cards down, pulling out an unhappy groan from Falcon's mouth, Fae giggles beside her older sister.

"Can't you untie us at least?" Ben requests kindly, "We don't have anyway to escape anyway, we'll just sit here."

"Then why do we have to untie you?" Madia smirks, "You're just going to be doing the same thing right now."

"Well you won't have to uh, feed us and give us water at least...right?" Halo points out slowly.

Madia pauses and thinks about it before nodding, "I suppose, Yuri, cut them loose and search them."

"What." Halo and Ben say at the same time.

Yuri cackles and advances towards the two captives, running his purple hair through his fingers. He kneels down beside the two omegas and bares his teeth, "Hello, Hello." He grins, pulling out a knife to cut them loose, "How does it feel to feel so...vulnerable and weak around people?" the villain teases.

"I wouldn't say that," Ben says honestly, "If I really felt vulnerable and week, I'd try to make myself feel tougher. For example, going to the gym, getting piercings or tattoos or dyeing my hair," Ben hums before titling his head, raising a brow and giving a small smile, "Hey, that's what you did right? I'm sure your hair isn't naturally purple, your mother's hair is black."

Yuri snarls, punching the wood beside the Prince's head. "I'm not vulnerable or weak!"

"He never said you were," Halo snickers, "You're just stupid."

"What did you say to me, Omega?" Yuri snaps, aggressively cutting Ben's legs loose.

"Oh god, are you deaf too?" Halo raises a brow.

Yuri roars and lunges at Halo who lets out a yelp and turns his head. Halo cracks open an eye as he feels...nothing, he was expecting a blow or two but there was nothing, he opens his eyes to find Ben hunched over him, the Prince's face only inches from his own, protecting him.

"Ben." Halo breathes, pleasantly surprised, "Thank you."

"Hey, I keep my promises." Ben beams, "Now let's get out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Halo sneers, watching as Ben unties him, standing and offering a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepts. He quickly pulls out a red potion from his toolbelt, holding it tightly-- ready to throw.

"You piece of shi-" Yuri yells, pulling out another knife from god-knows-where. He was angry, Halo could feel it and Ben could too, it took a lot in them to not back down but they had to get out of here, with their plan compromised because of Trick, the chances of succeeding was little to nothing.

"Tsk, You get fired up too easily." Madia grumbles, standing and looking at Yuri with a disapproving frown, "You're really making our jobs more complicated for us." She nods to Falcon and Fae who too get up, their bodies were relaxed and calm, much too calm for Ben and Halo's liking.

"I can't help it! I'm an Alpha!" Yuri whines, twisting his knife cool-y in his hold.

"That's not an excuse and you know it." Falcon points out, her voice was full of sass and despite all the confidence in her voice, her and her sister's body made them look like they wanted to hide.

Yuri says nothing, just rolling his eyes and shooting the middle finger towards the Beta.

"Are we going to fight?" Fae asks, her voice small and void of emotion, "I want to fight."

"Oh yeah, we will." Madia grins, pointing a finger at the Two omegas, "Go ahead and get them."

"Finally!" Yuri yells, running towards Ben who quickly steps back and pulls out the knife Halo had given him, quickly parrying and dodging. Halo fumbles with his potions, his shaky hands and clumsy self proving to slow them down.

Falcon and Fae step forward, throwing their hands out. A card flies from each of their hands, meaning two cards float towards Halo who watches in horror as the two cards join together just two or three feet away from him, the cards glow a sickly silver before a shadow hand seems to crawl out from the joined sides of the cards, it's thin fingers grasping at the air before shooting out and towards Halo.

"Oh my Zeus!" Halo squeaks out as he side-steps just in time for the hand to fly past his face, missing him by an inch.

"Halo!" Ben calls out, glancing to the side worriedly but just in time to see the other Omega open the red container, throwing the bottle in the air so the contents inside the bottle rain down over the cards which sizzle and burn, Fae and Falcon let out cries of anger and frustration, their hands quickly searching for something in their pockets.

Ben grins, villain kids can be quite cool...sometimes. Ben lets out a soft gasp in surprise as Yuri's blade lightly scratches his side, he bites his lip before throwing his arm back, elbowing the Alpha's stomach before swiftly turning and kicking the Alpha's leg. Ben swipes his hand down, blade in hand; he gives a proud grin as he manages to nick the Alpha's wrist, although only lightly, all he needed was a scratch for the coating that Halo had put to take effect.

"What are you looking so smug for?" Yuri snaps, there was an intimidating kind of 'crazy' in his eyes, "You barely-barely..." he falters, eyes widening before falling to the ground, paralyzed.

"Halo! Let's go!" Ben yells, grabbing the smaller Omega by the back of his shirt collar to pull him back, he makes sure the more vulnerable boy stays behind him as they slowly back away from the villain and towards the stairs. Ben's back was towards the stairs, allowing him to face Madia, Yuri, Falcon and Fae, who all stared at them with angry eyes, although, they didn't look too worried or motivated to get the omega's as they advanced.

And then Ben knew why.

"Poor little unmated Omegas..." A voice attempted to coo but it sounded like a rasp. Ben quickly spins around to find Halo's neck being grasped firmly, a hook gently petting his cheek, his purple-grey eyes staring into Ben's with fear.

"C-Captain-Captain Hook." Ben stammers out, eyes wide as he faced Harry's father.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"That traitor son of a bitch." Princess Kahir growls, she rarely swears but now seemed like an appropriate time for it as she watched Carlos apply Ice to the back of Jay's head, the Alpha had been knocked out a few hours ago and had just woken up a few minutes ago.

"I didn't expect him to-to do such a thing..." Evie murmurs, wringing her hands together stress fully. Patrick had locked her in a closet before betraying them, she had to wait there a few hours until Mal and the others had arrived to get them and transfer them to a new location before Uma, Patrick and some other goons had gone to the old place and searched for them. 

"Here." Mal murmurs, hanging Evie a cup of tea before sitting beside her and rubbing the blue-haired girl's shoulder sympathetically, "We didn't know he would do...what he did, either, it's not your fault."

"But it is... I tried to talk to him, tried to talk him out but..." Evie shakes her head before taking a gulp of her tea, "He had his mind set into turning his back to us."

"Then we have to do our plan now." Arial insists, his nerves making his fingers rain snowflakes against his knowledge, "We don't know what they've done to Halo and-and Ben and now that they most likely know our plan because of that damn traitor..."

"That means we'll have to think of something else," Carlos says, his voice down and unhappy, "Our first plan was complicated enough but...now we have to think of something else."

"That's true," Mal nods, pursing her lips, "I might have an idea, but it might be too complicated."

"Anything to save them." A stiff voice says, the group turns towards Harry who had been leaning against one of the walls the entire time, he was filled with anger and had no outlet to it so he's been saving it up for when he actually has to fight.

"Right," The group recites in unison, "Anything to save them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late, School is woooh and guess what :')   
> I use two laptops: My laptop and my brother's  
> My brother's has a working keypad so I use his more often, sad thing is, he doesn't have word or any other place we can type so I can only type on his laptop when its online.  
> My laptop has no working keypad but has Office Word, so, I can type on it offline....but it has no working keyboard x'D  
> Luckily, my family might buy a bluetooth keyboard for my laptop soon, hopefully.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this story but I will try Every Tuesday/Monday, cause those are actually the good days in my school, lmao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do their plan....Does it work?? Maybe??

“Do you really think it will work?” Carlos asks softly, glancing up at Jay who looks down soberly upon the Pirate Ship.

“It’ll have to, we’ll make it work.” Jay fixes the cap on his head, “As long as we manage to rescue them and nobody dies, it’s fine.”

“Yeah…” Evie agrees as  she looks up at the sound of boots hitting the ground to see Harry going down their hiding place, an abandoned treehouse not too far from the docks.

“Alrigh’ Let’s get going then.” The alpha says loudly, flipping the hood in his hand and catching it easily. He has a maniacal look in his eyes which were aimed right at the ship where you can see Uma walking back and forth, barking orders to her crew.

“I’m going to kill her.” Harry growls before marching out. Mal and the rest of the crew quickly scramble to follow him, trying to make sure he doesn’t act riskily.

“Harry, don’t forget we need to stick to the plan. I know he’s your mate but one wrong move and jeopardize the entire plan.” Mal reminds him stiffly, “If you love him, you’ll control yourself.”

“Since.” Harry corrects, still looking ahead.

“What?”

“Since I love him, not ‘if’ I love him.” Harry says, glancing down at the purple-haired beta with a smirk, “I’m not going to screw anything up grape-hair.”

Mal rolls her eyes and continuous to walk beside Evie, their arms hooked around each other as they do. Some people stare at them as they walk around, dragging some swords and balloons full of colourful powder, ready to rescue the precious omegas.

“Alright,” Prince Arial nods, “Let’s get the stuff ready and get into place, remember, we don’t know how strong Uma’s recruits are, don’t underestimate them.”

“Right.” Carlos agrees, the others echo his words before the group splits up, heading towards their respective placed in the plan. They weren’t so far from the ship and could even see Gil carving at the mast, he looked sad, most likely missing his and Harry’s bickering.

“Hey.” Princess Kahir calls out to Harry, her strawberry-blond hair tied in a bun. It was a pleasant surprise to Harry when the Prince and Princess of Arendale didn’t mind wearing Isle of the Lost clothes, it definitely made him rethink and respect them.

“Hm?” Harry hums in response to her call, their respective posts weren’t so far apart from each other, they were both stationed near the nose of the ship, where the stronger guards are usually posted.

“Don’t kill her.” Princess Kahir says, “That’ll just create more problems for us.”

Harry rolls his eyes, giving a snort of disbelief, “Sure thing, princess.” He grins, “I’ll try not to.”

“You’re a little creepy, you know that?”

“Definitely.” Harry smirks, narrowing his eyes at the other Alpha before a flash of bright pink is seen from the edge of his vision. He and Kahir quickly turn their head towards the sudden burst of colour, it covered a small portion of the side of Uma’s ship, standing out from the green and brown.

“What the hell!” Uma yells as some of the crew fall over in surprise, she looks around before settling on a spot towards the end of the ship, “Show yourself, Mal!” The She-Alpha yells, brandishing her sword.

“Aww, How’d you know it was me?” Mal says sweetly as she steps out from her hiding spot, Evie follows behind her with a smirk.

“I know a cowardly attack when I see one,” Uma sneers, “Where’s Harry boy?”

“Not here,” Mal shrugs, “Where’s the traitor?”

“Me?” Patrick’s voice rings out, Harry struggles with himself, he so badly wanted to run his blade through the traitor’s throat, to watch blood gurgle from his neck as life vanishes from his eyes, that would be great.

“Nice try, but we know Harry is with you, Trick here told me all about it.” Uma hums proudly, running her fingers through Trick’s Mohawk, “Quite a good first mate, isn’t he?” She gapes mockingly, “Speaking of mate, how are you Evie?”

“What?” Evie frowns, taken off-guard, “Mate? I don’t have one yet—Doug and I broke up-“

“Wow you really are stupid,” Uma says, boredom clear in her voice, “I’m talking about you and Miss Eggplant over here.”

“Hey.” Mal says stiffly, eyes wide and angry, “Just give us Ben and Carlos back, are you really that desperate for the wand?”

“Tsk,” Uma rolls her eyes before laughing, turning to Trick and giving a swift nod.

“We don’t need you to bring the wand to us sweetie,” Trick cooes, carrying himself proudly and strongly for an Omega, “We’ll just need to find Poseidon’s Trident.”

“Don’t you need the wand to be able to find it?” Evie points out, “To be able to sail out of this place the barrier needs to be brought down.”

“Well Patrick isn’t our only spy of course,” Uma rolls her eyes, “Maleficent isn’t the only villain who got away you know, although, I suppose you do know… Your little brother is proof of that.”

Mal narrows her eyes, “Then what do you want? Why do you have them captive?”

“Your little brother—what was his name? Halo, right, we didn’t mean to make him captive, we didn’t even know he existed but he’ll prove helpful to us so we’ve decided to keep him, the prince…well…” Uma smirks, running her blade against the wood, “He’s still unmated, honestly, what is Harry doing? Letting his mate get away,” She shakes her head, “It would be a shame if anything where to happen to him…”

Kahir glances towards Harry who was clearly fuming, his hands were clenched tightly around his hook and sword, she could see the vein’s clear on his arms.

“You-“ Mal gasps, widening her eyes in horror.

“Oh god, no.” Uma wrinkles her nose, shaking her head, “I’m not going to do what you’re thinking,” she spat in disgust, “I’m just saying, it would be a shame if he died or vanished and isn’t there to claim the throne…. I wonder who would be interested in it…”

“Chad would be.” Evie answers with wide eyes.

“Chad. You recruited Chad?” Mal slowly answers, voice dry and full of disbelief. “Out of all the-“

“Of course not Chad!” Patrick cackles, clutching his stomach as he laughs, “That’s just stupid, oh my god. No, no, we recruit people who actually have power or influence in Auradon, say… Audrey?”

“Of course…” Evie whispers, “That makes sense, Audrey is very influential and has Chad eating out of her hand, Her and Chad is one of the most voted for couple in Auradon and very close to the Fairy Godmother…”

“Exactly!” Uma says, sarcastically clapping her hand, “Finally.”

“So that’s the only reason you took Ben?” Mal scoffs, “It has nothing to do with Harry turning his back on you at all?”

Uma snarls, pointing her sword at the two Betas, “You know nothing.” She huffs.

“Awwe, is Little Shrimpy heartbroken?” Mal pouts mockingly, putting a hand on her heart.

Patrci puts a hand out before Uma could yell and let her anger get the best of her, he eyes Mal with calculated eyes, “We know you must be here for Ben and Halo, why aren’t you trying to get them..” He narrows his eyes, “You two are just the distractions, aren’t you?” He yells, looking around before something in the water catches his eyes, something glowing. He looks down to see a small ice path connected the land and the water, Arial.

“Dammit, so close.” Evie hisses before throwing a hand up, a signal. Instantly, two more colourful balloons rain down from where Carlos and Jay were hiding.

“Find that damn Ice Fairy before he manages to get to the prisoners!” Uma yells, facing her crew that quickly scramble to follow her orders, she turns to Gil before angrily growling out, “Bring our captives on board to make negotiations…much easier.”

“Aye!” Gil says loudly before following his captain’s orders, going below deck.

Harry moves forward, only to be stopped by Princess Kahir’s gesture: Her hand out, palm facing him to stop him. She shakes her head before mouthing, ‘not yet’.

“We need to go help them.” Harry hisses as he watches Mal and Evie fight against Uma and Patrick.

“No. Not yet.” Kahir grumbles, “Trust me on this.”

Carlos and Jay throw colourful-dust balloons after another, raining it down on the pirates that scramble in surprise as the colourful powder hits them and floats in the air. Some cough and accidentally fall off of the ship, some bump into each other as they’re disoriented.

“Ta-Da!” A loud voice shouts, the fighting stop and the dust slowly clears, revealing Gil, Yuri, and Madia holding on to Ben and Halo. Harry’s stomach drops as he watches his beloved Mate forced on his knees, his shirt was in tatters and he could easily see bruises decorating the Royal Omega’s torso.

“Ben! Halo!” Evie gasps, covering her mouth as she sees them. The two omegas were forced on their knees, Halo’s toolbelt was missing and there were no potions in his fingers, his hair wasn’t bursting into flames too, which, to Mal’s group, was odd.

“Mal!” Ben and Halo shout out, “They Hav-“

“Silence them.” Uma barks out, immediately, Madia puts a blade against Ben’s neck and Yuri yanks on Halo’s hair, forcing his head to tilt to the right so the Alpha’s face was just inches from the Omega’s neck, where he could easily bite.

“Now, Mal.” Uma says slyly, stepping forward, the tip of her blade drags against the ground which creates an odd, noisy sound, like nails on a chalkboard. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?”

“Now.” Kahir breathes.

“What?” Harry whispers, turning to her angrily, “Now?”

“Yeah, Now!” Kahir yells before running out from her hiding spot, jumping from a high spot to land on the ship, quite far from where the action was happening. Harry runs after her but did not have the same more-than-average strength so he landed farther.

At the same time, Arial rips off his disguise—which was a pirate disguise, as they noticed his ice path and was running around to find him, Carlos and Jay’s colourful bombs was enough cover for him to change into his disguise. The Prince quickly makes an ice sword, grasping it tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! An Early chapter!  
> I was in a good mood today because I successfully installed word into my brother's laptop :D   
> I would very much like to hear some feedback on this chapter since writing action/action-related is hard for me, commenting makes me feel motivated to write more so it makes the chance of having another chapter early like, 30% ;)
> 
> Thanks All!


	13. Help

"Hm, Wrong move." Uma smirks, snapping her fingers sharply. At the sound of the snap, Falcon and Fae step forward, their arms outstretched and their palms faced towards both Ben and Halo, dark smoke seems to seep from the center of their palms slowly circling both kneeling Omegas who immediately cried out, their voices filled with pain. 

"Stop it! Stop!" Mal screams, taking an aggressive step forward towards Uma.

Harry roars angrily, charging forward at the dark-skinned girls, distracting them from their concentration on their magic. As soon as the smoke dissappears, Harry see's Ben and Halo panting, their faces pale and sweaty. 

"Surprise!" A happy voice yells, Harry see's a flash of silver from the corner of his eye and quickly brings his hook up, barely managing to catch the violet-haired Alpha's sword before it cut into his face. 

"Dammit, you're annoying." Harry snarls, sidestepping quickly and slashing wildly with his own sword, the annoying Alpha laughs as he manages to dodge the Pirate Alpha's swings.

"Well you're not giving a very good first impression either." Yuri pouts mockingly, swinging his sword as he jumps over Harry's own, "Son of Hook, huh? That's pretty cool."

"It's really not," Harry grunts, parrying. 

"Why not? Does Harry-boy have Daddy issues?" Yuri asks, sounding genuinely curious, "I mean I've never had a father, so I quite want to know"

"Yeah," Harry growls as he blocks a particularly hard blow, having to step back to keep his footing. "He was a lousy drunk father who cared for nothing but himself."

"My boy, I'm hurt" A thick voice says behind Yuri, the violet-haired alpha quickly steps away to reveal Captain Hook, a brow raised as he looked down at his son.

Harry's eyes widened, his body stiff with surprise. "Dad." He croaked, eyes slowly narrowing as his brain processes what's happening. 

"Harry!" Ben yells, "Don't get distracted!" Harry glances towards his Omega who was now lying on the ground, eyes wide and pleading, full of worry for his Alpha. 

"I-" Harry begins, looking quickly towards his father again.

"Why do you not do what you've been taught, always rebellious you were." The captain clucks disapprovingly, twirling his finger around his moustache. "Come along now boy, you know where you belong, you could never fit in with the 'posh' people, you're different and you know it." He stares down at Harry's blue eyes, "Plus, why would a prince want a pirate who couldn't offer anything when he could be with another Prince or Princess who could offer kingdoms? Honestly."

Harry grimaces, looking away from his father and from Ben, that couldn't be true, could it? Ben loved him just the way he is, Ben doesn't need connections... right?

"Please- Harry, don't listen to him, don't-" Ben begins only to let out a sharp whine of pain as Yuri kicks his side.

Harry snarls and points his hook towards Yuri, "Don't you fucking dare touch him again."

"The hook is just another sign," Captain Hook drawls, ignoring Yuri's cheeky grin as he poke's Ben's face with his finger while staring at Harry, "You've kept the hook, you've kept your past."

"Shut up!" Harry yells, furious, his blood was boiling as he glares at his father,"Just shut up!"

"Come on!" Halo yells, his voice shaky, "If I can turn my back on my asshole of a father, you can too! If I can handle living with literal satan, you can handle not living with the ghost of your past!" He hesitantly looks up, his purple eyes swimming with fear and determination. 

"This is taking too long," Yuri snarls, slicing his sword towards Harry who quickly moves, blocking it with a ferocious hiss and a tough glare.

"I'm the Prince's mate, what kind of mate am I if I can get taken down that easily?" Harry sneers, kicking Yuri's chest before turning to his father who quickly pulls out a sword, "Father, this isn't your battle. You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do," Captain Hook shakes his head, "It breaks my heart, having to fight my own son, but if it's what I have to do in order to get off of this place--then so be it." He brandishes his sword.

Harry takes a sharp intake of breath, "Fath-" he gets cut off as Captain Hook is suddenly surrounded by ice, caging him in and holding him in place, probably giving him frostbite as well. 

"Sorry," Arial pants as he steps  out from behind Captain Hook's ice-covered body, "I tried to get here as fast as I could, also- I won't be able to use my ice abilities for a long while." 

"What-What the hell-" Yuri stutters as he takes a big step back, surprised by the unexpected attack, "Where the heck did you come from? You were just fighting Madia a moment ago!" 

"Yeah well, was." Arial points out, literally, pointing his fingers to two fighting pairs, Madia and Kahir, "My sister is a better match for her."

"Tsk," Yuri growls before lunging forward with his sword, Arial tenses as he braces for the blow, holding his blade up.

"Harry! Get to Ben and Halo!" Arial shouts as he pushes back against Yuri's attack, "Bring them away from here!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! I'm sick so that means i stayed home and made this chapter. Yay.   
> I know it's really short but I really don't feel well and I got so much stuff to do for school, I'll try to update again on saturday or sunday!


	14. Gunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They win!  
> .....  
> .....  
> Kinda

"Jesus, Harry.” Ben grits out as the pirate helps him stand, the prince was quite wobbly since he hadn’t stood in a while, his face was dirty from being pressed against the wood.

Harry gives his mate one of his charming smiles, shrugging cooly before turning to Arial who continuous to battle an angry Yuri. Ben quickly bends down to help Halo who lets out a soft mumble of thanks, eyes downcast as usual when he’s in front of strong Alphas.

“Hey,” Harry says, reaching out and patting the blue-haired Omega’s head gently, “Thanks, for what you said. It helped.”

“O-oh, ah, you’re welcome.” Halo stutters, his face a light pink from the praise. Ben smirks and slings an arm around the shorter omega, ruffling his blue hair cheekily. Harry watches Ben with fond eyes as Halo squawks in surprise and slaps at the Prince’s hand.

“We’ve got to go-“ Evie gasps as she runs up to them, her hair a mess and her eyes intense, she wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she was suddenly thrown a few feet away, landing with a loud crack that caused most people to turn their head, Evie lets out a loud cry of pain.

Falcon and Fae stand there, glaring at the group.

“Evie!” Mal shrieks, Uma takes this opportunity to kick the purple-haired beta’s knee, forcing her to kneel with a pained gasp.

“You’ve lost Mal,” Uma hums proudly, “Jay may have thrown Patrick Overboard, That stupid ice-prince may have frozen Captain Hook, but you’ve still lost, not only this battle…but maybe even soon, the person you want to be mates with, now isn’t that sad?” She cackles, putting her place just inches from Mal’s neck.

Mal snarls, angry, defiant eyes glaring at the Alpha towering over her, “We’re not done yet!” She snaps, moving her legs quick so they swiped towards the Alpha who quickly jumps to dodge them, Mal takes the time to swiftly get on her legs and punch the female Alpha as she landed, hitting her neck just in time.

Uma gasps as the air is knocked out from her and pain racks through her body, she narrows her hate-filled eyes at the beta, “I should have just killed you and your tiny group when you came here to rescue Prince Ben.”

“But ya’ didn’t!” A loud voice rings out as Carlos successfully lands right on Uma’s arm, making the pirate Alpha shout out in pain. Being small and quick, Carlos used that to his advantage, dodging two of Uma’s swings before ducking and twisting around to hit Uma’s gut, grabbing her wrist while she was occupied with the pain and twisting it so she was forced to drop her sword, the metal hitting the wood with a clang.

“Carlos!” Mal gasps out, surprised at the Omega’s actions, he wasn’t usually like that.

“Go check on Evie,” Carlos grunts out before putting a boot on Uma’s throat, holding the alpha’s sword to her face threateningly.

Mal nods, gulping thickly as she runs to her crush’s side, “Evie-“ She begins, putting a hand on the blue-haired beta’s shoulder.

“I’ll-I’ll be fine,” Evie gasps out, putting a hand on her side, “I think-a rib-maybe..”

“We need to get you to the infirmary.” Mal whines softly, helping her friend stand with great difficulty.

“The fight isn’t over,” Evie whispers worriedly, “I don’t th-think we should-“

“It is.” Mal grins, “It’s over.

Evie looks around to see the pirate looking towards their fallen captain with disbelief, the Pirate-Alpha had her palms raised in surrender, Jay had a sword at her throat, Carlos stood beside him proudly.

“Uma!” Madia gasps, seeing her tough, strong cousin surrendering to weak alphas and an Omega.

“Get into the water.” Uma growls.

“But-“

“Now cousin! It’s the only way!” Uma shouts.

“No it’s not!” Someone splutters, they turn their attention to Trick who was crawling up into the boat, having fallen from the ship.

“Oh, the rat is back.” Arial dryly says, stepping over Yuri’s unconscious body which was sprawled on the ground, an ugly bump on his head.

Trick rolls his eyes but continuous speaking, sitting on the wood as his soaked clothes drip water, “You Auradon-Loyal people might want to look up.”

They do. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Harry, Arial, and Kahir look up, Halo does too after a few seconds, the scene was…surprising, to say the least. The barrier was breaking.

“Oh no..” Mal pales, “We’ve got to go, Let’s go!” She shouts as Uma let’s out a victorious cackle. Carlos quickly ties her wrist to the wood before he and Jay run towards where the car was parked, Jay kicking Trick back into the water on his way out. Kahir helps Mal carry Evie up, the princess glaring at those who dared come close to them. Arial, Harry, Ben and Halo quickly follow behind them, the Alpha’s shielding the Omega’s as they walked. Arial quickly makes an ice wall once they’ve gotten far enough, so that people don’t follow them.

“Alright, on our way to Auradon.” Jay says, starting the car and stepping on the pedal.

\---

“I’m alright, stop fussing!” Ben whines as Harry continuous to pull at the Prince’s tattered clothes.

“You’ve got bruises littering your body, you’re about as alright as a rotting banana.” Harry grumbles, looking through the small first-aid box of the Limo.

The two continue to argue, much to most of their amusement.

“We managed to beat Uma,” Arial murmurs, pleased, “Good job, Jay.”

“Firstly, that sounds like you were doubting us the entire time, Secondly, It wasn’t me…it was Carlos.” The driver chuckles proudly, not taking his eyes off of the road as he activates the magical bridge.

“Hey, I was only doubting us half the time.” Arial chuckles playfully, voice sounding very tired.

“Carlos beat her? Really?” Evie and Kahir grin in surprise, looking to the white-haired Omega.

“Damn right,” Carlos grins, corssing his arms and raising his chin cockily. “I haven’t been Omega Bonding lately so I was…pretty pent up.”

“Omega Bonding?” Mal asks, tilting her head as she continuous to run her fingers through Evie’s smooth hair.

“Oh, yeah I’ve read about that,” Ben breaks into the conversation, his shirt is off and Harry was rubbing something on his bruises, seems like the Omega had given in to his caring Alpha.

“What is it?” Arial asks, also curious.

“Basically Omega’s hanging out with each other, Omega’s pheromones, instead of being aggressive and strong like the Alphas… is calming and peaceful. Omega bonding basically is Omega’s hanging out with each other to rid themselves of negative energy, if they don’t—if Omega’s don’t omega bond and there are a lot of negative energy built up inside, the negative energy will start to take form which is a black liquid, as thick as blood and just as painful to get out.” Ben explains, he said it liked he memorized it straight from the book. “Getting ‘Gunk’, which is-uh, the black liquid, can be fatal for some Omega’s, but only if there is a lot. Omega Bonding is usually done by touching or simply by being near each other and sending calming-vibes..ish, towards each other but to get Gunk out… you need to Omega Bond by touch and both Omega’s will end up sharing the Gunk and vomiting it out in different volumes, the one who has been…contaminated by Gunk will end up very sickly and when Omega’s…Omega bond with an Omega containing Gunk, as they vomit out the Gunk, they have ‘flashbacks’ of what gave the negative energy that formed that Gunk.

“Oh…wow.. so it’s pretty important to Omega Bond…” Mal muses, pale as she listens to those, “I am so glad I’m not one…eh, no offense.”

“None Taken.” Ben chuckles.

“When’s the last time you Omega Bonded?” Carlos asks, looking at the two other Omega’s in the car.

“Five days ago” Ben answers clamly, turning to Halo for his answer.

Halo turns away, pouting, “I’ve..never…”

“What!?” Carlos cries out, horrified, “That’s not healthy!”

“I know,” Halo glares, “I never moved when Ben explained.”

“Then you must Omega Bond as soon as possible.” Ben urges, holding a hand out towards the short Omega, “Here.”

“Hm, thanks, but no thanks.” The blue-haired Omega wrinkle his nose.

“Come on, don’t be stubborn.” Ben argues, reaching for Halo’s hand.

“Ben-“ Harry warns, “Remember what you just explain-“

“I said no thanks!” Halo yelps just a second before Ben successfully grabs his hand. Halo feels a rush of warmth from where Ben holds him before the warmth is quickly chased away by cold and…pain, so much pain.

“Oh god.” Ben groans before vomiting a cup-full amount of Gunk on the Car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All the notes and comments are deeply appreciated <3


	15. The Gunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into the gunk...

"Ben!" Harry gasps, voice deep with concern as he gently holds his mate up, "I warned you!" He whines, running his fingers through Ben's hair as he vomits more gunk out, Harry's eyes are filled with frustration and mild annoyance.

"I had to," Ben groans, clearly in pain as he gags and more gunk dribbles down his chin. The other occupants of the car watch in horror.

"Stop- Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Halo cries out, black liquid--gunk-- dribbling out his ears  before he lurches forward, grabbing unto one of the many plastic bags littering the ground (Because snacks are important) and vomiting gunk into it, it was horrible, a nightmare come to life.

"You had to go through so much-" Ben whimpers, wiping his mouth against his sleeve, "We need to help you!"

"Ben, you're right, of course." Mal says gently, "But not here, not right now... somewhere more comfortable for him would be better.."

"That's true," Carlos points out, "It'll be better in a place he's more comfortable in."

"Then where? Hm? Where does he feel comfortable? Certainly not in the underworld, not in his father's house, you think the castle would make him more comfortable, a place where he feels so out of place and like he's being watched all the time?" Harry asks aggressively, his frustration with his mate being hurt taking over.

The other VKs widen their eyes, they knew that feeling, having felt that for months when they stayed in Auradon, but at least they were invited, Halo and Harry...not so much.

"We can at least..try?" Arial blurts out, his voice unusually small for the energy-filled alpha, he looked at Halo with eyes full of worry.

"Yes." Evie grits out, her rib hurting her like crazy, "We have to try."

"N...no...no need to try, I'm okay." Halo gasps out, coughing into his hand. Carlos and Ben flinches as black liquid splatters across his pale skin.

"We can see that your ass is very NOT okay." Mal says, lightly scolding her brother, "You need to admit when you're in pain so others can help you."

"Last time I did that, I almost got killed." Halo glares at his sister, "I would prefer to die my way and not be killed."

"I can feel it..." Carlos shudders uncomfortably, "I'm not even touching you but I can feel all the gunk."

"Congratulations." Halo says dryly, keeping a hand over his mouth so he doesn't projectile vomit black liquid everywhere, his eyes twitch tiredly.

"You should rest, we'll-we'll take you to the hospital wing." Ben says, still slightly coughing.

Halo's stiff body relaxes as he looks to Ben, a little light of trust in his eyes, "Okay," He whispers softly, "But you promise not to...touch me..anymore?" the blue-haired omega murmurs, his eyes already closed and his voice slowing down, clearly this omega was more than tired.

"I can't promise that." Ben chuckles, shaking his head, although there is a sad undertone to his sentence.

"Yeah, this is Prince Ben alright, always risking his ass to try and save those he barely knows." Carlos laughs, clapping his hands.

"Yup." Harry grumbles, much to their amusement. "That's my mate." he nuzzles into Ben's neck, making the prince let out a soft, happy giggle.

"Harry!" Ben blushes a deep scarlet, "Not here!"

"Yeah, not here. Please." Jay calls out from the front, "We're only a few minutes from the castle, you can keep it in your pants until then, right?"

Harry growls as the car erupts in laughter, minus the sleeping Halo, Arial, and Evie.

"I don't think he can." Kahir snickers as Harry nibbles lightly at Ben's ear, the Omega Prince lets out a strangled whine in pleasure and embarrassment.

"Harry!!" Jay yells, Harry gives him the middle fingers, even though the Driving Alpha couldn't see it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took the entire group 1 hour to get those that were unconscious to the infirmary room/medical wing. Not because there were three of them, but because Carlos tried to help carry Halo and collapsed, vomiting black gunk on the stairs to the castle. Mal and Jay helping Evie who lets out a pained grumble ever so often had to walk there slowly and Harry just...really did not like that Ice prince, but Kahir was helping so it wasn't so horrible.

"What in the world happened?" An outraged voice rings out in the infirmary room, the alpha presence so strong.

The group turned from watching those unconscious to making eye contact with the king, Beast.

"Father, I-" Ben starts to say, although he was almost shaking. Carlos had already hid behind Jay,t hey both knew that the king wouldn't do anything,but the alpha energy was just so strong and intimidating.

"What is this? What happened and why?!" King Adam (Beast) snaps, looking at the three unconscious people on the beds before looking his own son from head to toe, taking in his son's bruised appearance and torn clothing, his eyes narrows, he was definitely angry.

"Honey!" Belle gasps as she stands beside the King, her hands flying to her mouth as she looks at the group, "Oh my! What happened here?" The Queen murmurs worriedly.

"I got-I got taken, again but they came to save me and unfortunately, it didn't go...totally well.." Ben whispers worriedly, "The bar-"

"The barrier, we know..." King Adam grumbles, clearly on edge by the unfortunate event, "Chad, he- I didn't think he would ever..."

"Chad?" Mal frowns, confused, "But Patrick and Uma said that it was Audre-"

"Patrick's gone bad too?" The Queen frowns, "And yes, Audrey was in on it too...She has Chad wrapped right around her fingers, that bitch."

Ben widens his eyes in surprise as his mother curses, she very rarely does that, only when she's very, very angry.

"You must be very hungry and dehydrated, don't worry, I'll have some fairies bring food and water for all of you. You can camp here for safety and..of course, watching your friends..." Queen Belle murmurs, looking towards her husband.

"Right." The King agrees with a single nod, "We aren't sure how large the barrier going down for this long is going to effect-"

"Wait, couldn't you guys just put it back up? With the wand?" Ben points out quickly, his voice cracking worriedly.

"We could, if we knew where it was." The Alpha King growls, clenching his hands into fists.

The air around them is silent and tense, the only thing heard are the light creaking of the wood and howling of the wind. Nobody moved.

There was a pained groan from one of the beds, everyone turns their attention to the sound, finding that Prince Arial was slowly sitting up, pale.

"Oh hello your Highnesses," Arial quickly says, getting into his feet to bow but almost falling over, he would have smashed his face against the ground had Princess Kahir not caught him.

"My apologies." Arial quickly says, looking up at them, "I'm very..uhm.."

"Dehydrated." The queen finishes, smiling warmly, "We'll have the fairies bring the items up now... Ben, honey, we need to talk, please come with us."

Eyes turn towards the young Omega Prince, Ben fidgets slightly before nodding, "Al-Alright." He says, following behind his parents as they leave the room with a gentle closing of the doors behind them.

The King and Queen stop and turn to look at him after walking a few feet, "Why do you have so much black stuff on you?" King Adam hums, confused.

"Oh, it's-It's gunk, just an Omega thing."

"Oh. Alright." The king chuckles, although he was clearly not satisfied with that answer. "Son. Auradon is no longer safe, you need all the protection you can get."

"I know that," Ben stutters with wide eyes, "That's why I have my friends..."

"It's just...not that. You need the mating bite."

Ben squawks, covering his mouth, "Dad!!"

"It's for the best, honey, what's the matter? Do you not want to?" Belle asks, confused.

"I-I do! Of course I do! But it's not my decision to make, it's his. If he doesn't want to yet, then I can't do anything." Ben says quickly, his face red with embarrassment.

"And if he never wants to?" The King asks bluntly, his voice sharp.

"I...Then I.." Ben falters, looking down at his hands that had begun shaking lightly, "I suppose I'll have to live with it then.."

"We all know that's impossible anyway," Belle adds in, "Harry is too in love with our son, it's obvious."

"Mom, please," Ben huffs, pouting childishly, "You're embarrassing me."

"In front of what, the door?" Belle giggles, petting her son's shoulder, "The Mating Bite will protect you Ben, not only that but you will like it as well and believe me, so will Harry."

"Like I said... It's not my decision to make," Ben cracks a small, awkward smile.

"At least ask him, alright?" King Adam says, ruffling his son's hair like he used to when the prince was just a small boy.

"I-I will," Ben promises, "Soon."

"Alright..." Belle sighs, "Get back to your friends now, the fairies will be there in a few minutes, your father and I need to do contact all the kingdoms and have a meeting."

"Yeesh," Ben wrinkles his nose, knowing how hard that was going to me, "Have fun." He chuckles, turning on his heel and begun walking back to the infirmary room, entering it loudly and dramatically.

"You're back!" Mal says, mildly surprised at how quick his talk with the king and queen was.

"I'm back, yeah!" Ben chuckles, smiling wider as he notices that Halo was awake and sitting up, his smile falters as he spots Carlos holding the blue-haired Omega's hand, a bucket beside him to vomit into.

"Don't worry, they were both willing." Harry pecks Ben lips, swinging an arm around the Omega's shoulders.

"I've only been gone for 3 minutes, you can't possibly miss me." Ben chuckles, a smirk gracing his features.

"That's 3 minutes longer than I would have liked you to be gone," Harry mumbles into Ben's neck, trying to subtly scent mark him.

"Oh my, a romantic." Ben murmurs, tilting his head slightly to allow Harry more access, the Alpha gives the prince's neck a kiss as a reward for Ben's movement.

"Tsk, whatever." Harry huffs, pulling away much to Ben's dissapointment, "So, what did your parents talk to you about?"

"Oh." Ben pauses, letting out an awkward giggle, "Noth-Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! My laptop keyboard still doesn't work so I'm borrowing my Brother's laptop to make this chapter. There's a long weekend meaning that I have no school on Monday and Tuesday, so, if feedback is good, then I will most likely post a chapter on Monday or Tuesday!


End file.
